It's The Heart That Brings You Back
by brucas025
Summary: Mainly a Brucas fanfic with Leyton, Jeyton and Naley. Brachel, Breyton and Rathan friendship. Junior YearSummerSenior Year. A lot of drama! Please review!
1. All Hail The Heartbreaker

_Lucas laid in his bed thinking. "How can Brooke be dating someone new?" he thought to himself. Although him and Brooke had been broken up for months, and they were finally friends again, Lucas couldn't help being jealous that Brooke got to be someone else's 'Pretty Girl'. He had broken up with Peyton two months ago, because he couldn't deny that Brooke was _truly_ the 'one' for him. Who was this Chase guy anyway? Lucas had never even heard the name before Brooke and him had become an official couple. He thought she still had feelings for him, he_ knew_ she still had feelings for him, he knew it. He saw it in her eyes when they talked. So why was she with this guy? Lucas's thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door._

"Come in!" he yelled.

"Lucas I need your help. It's Chase's birthday Saturday, and that leaves me two days to shop for a gift, but I don't know what to get him. What do you give the perfect guy? I mean I haven't had to buy a gift for a guy that I'm in a relationship with in so long, but that's not the point.. I..."

"Brooke, calm down!" Lucas laughed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so nervous Luke! He's the first guy since... You, I guess, who I really care about! I don't want to mess things up with him so that he has to run off to my best friend and..."

"I get it Brooke!" Lucas smirked.

"I thought you would." Brooke gave him a little wink and Lucas realized how much he _truly_ missed her.

"Well, if you want I could go with you to the mall later?"

"You will!? Thank you so much Luke! So what's the latest scandal in your life Broody?" Brooke plopped herself down next to Lucas on his bed.

"Well, I've been so busy with all these girls who want me, I mean, the phones are always ringing off the hook. You're just lucky that I like you enough to spend some of my precious time with you, Brooke Davis." Lucas smirked. But secretly, there were no other girls, there weren't going to _be_ any other girls beside Brooke that would ever have his heart. And truthfully, there was nothing he'd rather do but spend time with Brooke.

"Very funny Lucas Scott. Whatever girls there may be, we all know they're just kissing you out of pity mostly, and maybe a little bit for those eyes of yours." Brooke's heart ached as she sat with Lucas. Other girls? No matter who _she_ kissed or dated, there was always gonna be Lucas. She wondered if it was the same for him. Probably not. Lucas had moved on before he even broke up with her. Peyton and his little _thing_ started before Brooke was out of the picture.

Lucas looked at Brooke. Was he ever going to get over her? Did he even want to? He wasn't sure.

After a few seconds of both processing their thoughts (but little did they know that they were about each other), Brooke broke the silence.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready to go to the mall, but I promise I won't look too good. We don't want you drooling in a public place, now do we?" Brooke smiled at Lucas.

"No matter what you wear you're going to have every guy in the mall on their knees drooling." Lucas said genuinely.

"You know, you really know how to make a girl blush. I'll be ready at seven, don't be late!" Brooke hurried out of Lucas's room. The chemistry between them was always there, the tension of their past lingered in the air whenever they talked, there was no denying it.

"See you then, Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered to himself so that Brooke didn't hear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brooke walked into her apartment with a grin on her face._

"Someone's happy!" Haley giggled from the kitchen. Nathan sat next to her. From a mile away you could tell they were in love. "What's with the smile, girly? Let me guess, you were with Chase."

"I am NOT smiling!" Brooke walked over to the couple and sat across from them.

"Oh really? So can you explain why you're in a complete daze as I'm talking to you right now and you are _still_ smiling?"

"Oh! Look at the time! I need to go get ready!"

"Where are you going?" Nathan joined the conversation.

"Well, if you must know I'm going to the mall."

"Oh with who? And thanks for the invite!" Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm going with Lucas." Brooke replied, almost in a whisper.

"Who?! Lucas!? Lucas Scott!? No wonder you're so happy!" Haley's eyes widened, clearly she couldn't believe how close Brooke and Lucas had gotten since they broke up. She had spoken to Lucas about Brooke before. Although he wouldn't admit it, she knew he still had feelings for her. And she knew Brooke still cared about him. She had heard her crying in her room every night for two months straight after Lucas had cheated on her.

"I am not happy Tutor Wife! You know I love to shop, which is _why_ I am smiling. And I'm shopping for Chase's gift, which makes it that much better. Maybe I'll get a new lingerie set, that would really be a great present for the both of us, if you know what I mean." Brooke gave the two a little wink and skipped into her room.

"Hales, that girl is still crazy about Lucas, I don't care what anyone says." Nathan whispered to Haley.

"I'm pretty sure you'd have to be blind to think otherwise." Haley kissed her husband. "And I'm pretty sure you'd have to be blind to not see how crazy I am about you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_6:55PM the clock next to Lucas's bed read. Lucas was so nervous to spend time with Brooke. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he recieved a call on his cellphone. The ID read: Peyton. As he walked out the door, he answered._

"Hello?" Lucas said anxiously. He couldn't wait to spend the night with Brooke.

"Lucas, when was the last time we slept together?" Peyton said nervously.

"Um, well we broke up a little over two months ago, so probably around then. Why?" Lucas asked curiously as he opened the door to his car.

"I need you to come over. Right now. It's an emergency." Peyton sounded serious. But Lucas wanted to spend time with Brooke. He always put Peyton first, and it wasn't fair to Brooke. Lucas needed to prove himself to Brooke and ditching her for Peyton would _not_ be a good start.

"Peyt, is it really important, I kind of have plans..."

"Please Lucas." Peyton said sternly. The tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Ok, but it can only be for a little while. I'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone. He dialed in Brooke's number.

"Brooke, listen, I have a quick crisis to attend to. Can I pick you up at 7:30 instead?"

"Sure..." Brooke was dissapointed. She had been dressed and ready to go for a half hour. She was anxious to be with Lucas, and now she had to wait _another_ half hour?

"Ok, I'm so sorry Brooke. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Brooke hung up. Something in the pit of her stomach told her she wouldn't be seeing Lucas tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, I need to tell you something..." Peyton whispered. She choked back tears.

"Ok, tell me. Whatever it is, it's going to be fine."

"That's the thing Luke..."


	2. Liar It Takes One To Know One

"Just tell me, Peyton."

Lucas sat down next to her on her bed.

"Luke, I think I'm pregnant."

----------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later, and no word from Lucas, Brooke gave up hope on his arrival. She undressed, grabbed ice cream, and got into bed. Before she even realized, the tears started streaming down her face. She felt so selfish. Lucas clearly had a crisis, she shouldn't be upset or angry! But she couldn't help it. He was breaking her heart again, without even knowing it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton... Are you sure?"

"Well I took two tests. They both came out positive. I made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow." Peyton broke down into tears.

"Peyton, it's going to be OK. I'm going to be with you through this all, OK?"

"Luke, I'm so young!" Lucas pulled Peyton into him. She rested her head on his shoulder sobbing while he rubbed her back. He couldn't help notice the time on Peyton's clock. 7:40PM.

"OK, listen to me. I need to make a quick phone call and then after that, I'm yours for the night." Lucas said with a hint of dissapointment in his voice. Of course he'd be there for Peyton, but he couldn't risk losing Brooke.

"OK Lucas. Thank you, so much." Peyton said quietly.

Lucas walked outside of the room and punched Brooke's number into his cell.

Little did he know that Peyton was in her room unable to believe her plan worked.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Brooke said into her phone trying to sound happy.

"Hi Brooke, listen I'm so sorry about tonight... Something came up..." Lucas tried to believe the words he was saying. He was going to lose Brooke again, and his ex-girlfriend was pregnant.

"It's okay. Is everything ok?"

"No, not really."

"Tell me, what's up?"

"Listen, how about after I'm done at.." Lucas couldn't tell Brooke he was at Peyton's. She'd think they were back together. "After I'm done here, I'll drop by? If that's okay with you..."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Brooke's night seemed to be looking up, "But where are you?"

"I gotta go Brooke, we'll talk later." Lucas hung up the phone and left Brooke wondering.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, I'm so sorry that I had to make you cancel your plans..."

"It's okay Peyton." Lucas sighed.

"What were you supposed to do anyway?" Peyton had a feeling she knew the answer to this question, but she asked anyway.

"I was supposed to hang out with Brooke. What are you going to do if you're pregnant Peyton?" Lucas said changing the subject.

"I don't even know yet."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'll be here for you. Whatever you need."

This was the reason Peyton still had feelings for Lucas. He was genuinely kind. She needed to win him back. And this baby lie was the perfect way to keep Lucas around.

"Do you want to come to the doctor with me tomorrow then?" 

Truthfully, Lucas wanted to be there for Peyton, however, he wanted to spend time with Brooke.

"Sure, I want to be there."

They discussed the possible baby for a little longer. 7:45 became 8:30.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Peyton asked, wanting to change the subject but still spend time with Lucas.

"Well, actually, if you're a little more relaxed, I think I should be going."

"Oh." Peyton said plainly.

"So, I guess I'll be going."

"Ok." Peyton said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Lucas said hearing her tone.

"It's fine..." Peyton said, the tears began swelling in her eyes, clearly a signal to Lucas to stay.

"Well, maybe I'll stay a few minutes longer."

The time went by slowly. At 9, Peyton had been laughing and seemed completely fine. A little strange to Lucas who was still shocked about Peyton's news, but people cope with shocking events different ways.

"Okay Peyton," Lucas faked a yawn. "I think I'm gonna get going."

"Ok. So, I'll see you tomorrow, 12PM for the doctors appointment?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up a little earlier. If you need anything before that, call me." Lucas regretted these words, he didn't want Peyton to call, but he had to be there for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lucas got into his car and started on his way to Brooke's apartment. He just wanted to walk through the door and tell Brooke how he felt. And before she could say anything, he'd kiss her. He knew that she would never even pull away. He _knew_ she wanted to be with him, so why was she with someone else and he wasn't trying to fix things?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Brooke was on her second pint of ice cream. Why did she feel like this? She had a great boyfriend, great friends, she was Brooke Davis! But her heart ached for more than just Chase. But why? Chase was great. He was a skater, but very California-esque looking. He surfed too. He made Brooke laugh. So why did she feel this way? Just as the tears began to stream down her face, the door bell rang._

"Coming!" Brooke quickly wiped her tears and threw on her robe over her bra and underwear on. She had gotten confortable since Haley was sleeping at Nathan's for the night. Her hair was thrown about, but she looked gorgeous as usual.

Lucas walked into the apartment. He looked exhausted.

"You look like you've been brooding too much. What happened?"

"I was at Peyton's." Lucas wanted to be honest with Brooke, since the reason he had messed things up before by lying.

"Oh..." Brooke was dissapointed. Were they getting back together? And why did she care?

"It's nothing like that... She thinks.." Lucas paused. He couldn't believe the words he was saying. "She thinks she might be pregnant."

Brooke felt her heart break. "Oh Lucas, are you upset?" she said, trying to sound concerned and keep herself from getting upset again.

"I don't really know... I mean, it's going to change so much for me. But I have to be there for her."

"Yeah, you have to be there for her," Brooke repeated. But, she wanted Lucas to be therer for _her_.


	3. Non Believer

_Lucas stayed at Brooke's all night. They laughed and for the first time in a long time, they were both genuinely happy. Brooke couldn't help but realize that Chase didn't make her feel like this. She had to end it with him. It wasn't fair to pretend that he was the right guy for her. _

"Remember the time where we ran into Deb at the convinence store?" Lucas laughed. They were buying condoms and whipped cream, and Deb had seen them.

_**FLASHBACK: **_

_**"Don't you think it's better to buy in bulk? And for dessert." Brooke smiled as she held a pack of Trojans and whipped cream.**_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Brooke began to giggle. "That was so great! You were so nervous your mom was gonna find out!"

"I was not!" Lucas laughed.

"Yes you were! If there's one thing you're weak for, it's your mom!" Brooke playfully hit his arm.

_"And maybe one other thing..." Lucas thought to himself. He knew Brooke made him weak. If only she'd see it..._

_They kept reminiscing about old times for a few more hours. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Peyton laid in her bed. What was she doing? Faking being pregnant to win Lucas back!? If Lucas wanted to be with her, he would be. And clearly, there was a reason he left. Otherwise, if he did have feelings for her, he'd be laying in bed with her that moment. Tears began to form in her eyes. When did everything come to this? Her best friend, well, ex-best friend, hated her for betraying her, she was faking pregnancy for attention. This wasn't Peyton at all. She began to sob in bed. At that moment, a figure appeared in her doorway._

"Hi Peyton." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Nathan's new apartment was a collection of basketball memoribilia, trophies and pictures of him and his wife. His bed was a king so that whenever Haley wanted to sleep over, there'd be plenty of room. But, when Nathan woke up in the middle of the night, there was no sign of Haley. He saw a piece of paper on his desk that said 'Nathan' on the front. He unfolded it... It was a letter from Haley._

_'Wasn't feeling good and didn't wanna wake you so I went home. Sorry baby, I'll call you in the morning. xxx, Hales'_

_This was very unlike Haley, but Nathan knew that it was her handwriting and trusted her. With a sigh missing his wife laying next to him, he fell back to sleep._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haley hopped into her car at 3AM and had no destination. She just wanted to drive. She left a note behind for Nathan saying she didn't feel well, but she knew it wasn't true. The only feeling she had was a knot in the pit of her stomach and she didn't know what was causing it._

_After driving for a little, she found herself at the River Court. _

_3AM, and Chase, Brooke's boyfriend was sitting on the bench with his skateboard. He looked upset._

"Hey Chase." Haley said sleepily.

"Hi Haley." Chase seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Brooke. She's great isn't she?"

Haley didn't know where he was going with this. But she did know that Brooke was crazy about Lucas, and that Chase was just something to help keep Brooke's mind off Luke.

"Yeah she is pretty great."

"Haley, if I tell you something, can you promise me that you won't be upset with me, or tell Brooke?"

"Sure..." Haley was nervous. Another guy about to break Brooke's heart?

"Brooke is incredible, and she's funny, and she's talented. But I just don't _feel it_. You know, like I'm not crazy about her."

"Oh Chase... Well, maybe you should talk to her..." 

"Yeah, I'm going to tomorrow. Thanks for listening Haley."

"Anytime."

_Haley realized what the cause of the knot in her stomach was. She said a quick goodbye to Chase and got back into her car and drove back to Nathan's._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Pretty Girl..." Lucas whispered as he stroked Brooke's arm, trying to wake her. It was 3AM. They had fallen asleep while watching a movie. Lucas couldn't help but wait a few minutes to wake Brooke up. She was resting on his chest with his arm around her. Everything was perfect... Until Lucas realized that Brooke had a boyfriend.

"Mmmmm?" Brooke said sleepily. Even in her sleep, she couldn't help realize he called her by her old nickname, from when they were together: _Pretty Girl._

"I think I'm going to go home. It's really late."

"Do you have to?" the words came out before Brooke could stop them. She instantly regretted it. There was no way in hell that Brooke was going to be weak for Lucas again. She was so much stronger now, and she wasn't willing to have her heart broken again.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I mean, if you want to... Then I have no problem, I mean, but you can go home if you don't wanna stay. Either way is..." Brooke started waking up. She couldn't let Lucas know how she felt.

Lucas cut off her rambling. She did that when she got nervous. "Brooke, I'd love to stay." He smiled at her.

Brooke looked up at him from where she was laying on his chest. Lucas looked down at her. Before they even realized what was happening, as if two magnets were attached to their lips, they both leaned in and began to kiss.

A few seconds into possibly the best kiss of Lucas's life, Brooke pulled back.

"Luke..."

"Brooke, I can't, _we_ can't run from this anymore."

"I think you should go." Brooke couldn't believe what she was saying. She knew she was crazy about Lucas, so why was she saying he should leave? Tears started to form, but she turned away so Lucas couldn't see. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it as a signal for him to leave.

"Brooke..."

"Lucas, I can't do this. You hurt me_ so badly _a few months ago. You cheated on me with my best friend! I'm not putting myself in that situation again. I'm not letting myself feel vulnerable because of you, I learned my lesson. You had me 10 months ago and you left! And not only did you leave, you left me for my _best friend. _Wait, no, you went for my best friend and left me _after_ you realized you couldn't cheat forever." Brooke said angrily.

_Brooke broke down. She began sobbing. Floods of memories from the past few months began playing in her mind. _

"You never let me in Lucas," she continued, "And now I'm not going to let you in. It's too hard. I won't do it to myself again. I have a new boyfriend, I'm happy." Brooke lied through her teeth. The truth is she wasn't really happy until Lucas had come over that night. But he couldn't know that.

_Lucas put a hand on each of her shoulders. _

"I _know_ I hurt you Brooke. But you can't stand here and tell me that you felt nothing."

"Of course I felt something Lucas!"

"So why can't we be together?!" he asked angrily.

"Because Lucas, I have spent a lot of time building these walls, the walls that YOU forced me to build, and there is no way in hell that one great night with you knock them down so easily." The tears were pouring out. She wanted to let him in so badly, but she wouldn't. She was too strong and too stubborn.

"Why not Brooke? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I'm afraid of getting my heart broken Lucas! What don't you understand? And now you're having a baby with Peyton! I think you should go..."

"Brooke... Please..." Lucas pleaded as he stepped closer to her.

He put his hand on her face.

"Lucas... Please go," she said softly as she lifted his hand off.

"You'll see. I said it a few months ago, and it's still true, I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to prove it to you." He was so determined. He left the apartment with a distraught and upset Brooke standing at her door.


	4. The Truth

"So you told her how you felt, she basically said she felt the same, but she didn't want to be with you?" Haley asked. She was confused about the entire situation between Brooke and Lucas. Hell, it had never been easy.

"Yup." Lucas was exhausted. He poked at his eggs at the cafe while Haley poured him more coffee.

"Speak of the devil..." she whispered to Lucas. Brooke walked into the cafe. "Hey Tigger." Haley said to Brooke.

"Hey you guys." Brooke pushed everything that happened with Lucas to the back of her mind and faked a smile like nothing had happened. "Have either of you seen Chase?"

"No." Lucas said dryly. Brooke knew he was upset with her, but she couldn't do this again. She needed a garentee of no heartbreak before she ever got back with Lucas. And what about this damn baby with Peyton!

"Actually, I could've sworn I saw him at the rivercourt on my way here..." Haley said distantly. She didn't need to mention their little chat last night. She had a feeling that Brooke wanted to see him for the same reason Chase was probably trying to get in touch with her.

"Okay, well I have to go find him. I'll see you at the apartment later, Hales?"

"Yes you will." Haley said softly.

"Bye!" Brooke tried to sound as cheery as possible. But sometimes, even Brooke Davis had a hard time faking her happiness.

"So when are you gonna tell Brooke, Haley?" Lucas said to Haley as he watched Brooke leave the cafe.

"I'll tell her tonight, I really think she'll be okay with it though."

"Good. I hope it works out. Aright, I gotta go pick up Peyton," Lucas began to get up.

"Peyton? Why?"

"Er, I'll explain later..." Lucas had forgotten he didn't tell anyone besides Brooke about the baby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lucas pulled up at Peyton's house to see her waiting on the porch. He rolled down his car window._

"Ready for this Sawyer?" Lucas said trying to sound happy.

"Actually, Luke, can you come in for a second?" Peyton couldn't lie to him. And someone had made her realize that she didn't have feelings for Lucas. She had feelings for her first real love, Jake.

_**FLASHBACK: **_

_**  
"Hi Peyton."**_

_**  
"Jake!" Peyton ran over in tears and hugged him.**_

_**"Peyt, I've missed you so much... All I've done since I left is think about you. I don't ever wanna leave you again."**_

_**"Jake... I love you."**_

_**"I love you too."**_

_**They kiss.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"Well, let's make it fast or we're gonna be late." Lucas got out of his car and walked into Peyton's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chase!" Brooke called out across the River Court.

"Hi..." Chase sounded dull. Normally he was so happy to see Brooke, what happened?

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. _"What is going on!?" Brooke thought, "Normally I get a real kiss!"_ But it didn't matter now. Brooke was here to end things.

"Brooke, we should talk." Chase said.

"I agree..."

"This isn't working out."

"For you either!?" Brooke laughed.

Chase laughed too. This was a lot easier than he thought. "Yup, I think we could be great friends... I mean, the sex is great don't get me wrong..."

Brooke laughed again, "Oh Chase but it's not about sex. It's about love. And clearly we're both not feeling anything close to it. But, I'm happy you feel the same way, it makes everything a lot easier." She hugged him. "Can I give you a ride home, _friend_?"

"Sure." Chase said smiling widely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haley walked into Nathan's bedroom in his apartment. _

"Hey you," he whispered sexily into her ear as she kissed him.

"Don't go getting all sexy on me Nathan Scott! We have heavy lifting to do."

"We?" 

"Well, mostly you... But you look hot doing it, so it's probably more beneficial for both of us if you do it all." She winked at him.

"Oh Haley James, I'm gonna love living with you."

"Oh are you? I mean, maybe 'cause we can do more this..." She kissed his neck. "And this." She began lifting his shirt off and pushed him onto the bed.

"I'm beginning to like this," Nathan said as they kissed, "more by the second."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you _lied_ to me Peyton?" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas, don't yell! I'm SORRY!"

"Peyton, do whatever you want. Lie to whoever. Just don't talk to me."

Lucas stormed out of the room.


	5. Hold You In My Arms

_Although Peyton had lied to Lucas, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had to tell Brooke. He had to make this work. He got into his car and sped over to her apartment._

"You're moving in with Nathan! _Finally!_" Brooke shouted as she hugged Haley.

"You're not mad?" Haley said.

"Well I'm gonna miss my Tutor Roomate, but I'll be fine alone. And Nathan needs his Tutor Wife!"

_Just as the girls were celebrating Haley moving back in with Nathan, there was a knock._

"I got it Tutor Girl!" Brooke said happily.

She opened the door to see Lucas.

Haley saw him at the door. "I think I'm gonna go... Brooke, call me later." Haley slipped out of the door.

"Hi." Brooke said.

"Brooke, we need to talk." Lucas said sternly.

"Luke, what is there to talk about?" Brooke said exasperated. She wasn't ready for another sobfest.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She didn't really have a choice. They sat down on the couch.

"Peyton isn't pregnant."

"Oh, are you happy?" Brooke was going to do whatever she could to keep the conversation from drifting to the situation between her and Lucas.

"Kind of. I don't think me or Peyton were ready to be parents."

"You guys went to the doctor?"

"Actually, no, Peyton lied. Don't ask me why she did, but she lied."

"Lying about being pregnant is so last year." Brooke laughed. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at this comment.

Lucas had to ask, "So, what's going on with you and Chase?"

"I broke up with him today actually."

"Really?" Lucas couldn't help but sound happy.

"Yup."

After a few seconds of silence and nothing else to talk about, Lucas had to say something.

"Brooke... About last night..."

"Lucas..." Brooke started.

"No, you're going to listen to me. I made a mistake letting you go, Brooke. But my feeling's for you weren't as strong then as they were now. I'm being completely honest. But now, I love you. I'm _in _love with you. And trust me, I've tried to fight it and deny it to myself for so long. But I can't. And I know you love me too."

"Of course I love you Lucas. That's not the problem. The problem is I need a garentee that you're not going anywhere this time. I don't want to hurt like that again. Do you know that after you ended things with me I'd cry every night for two months straight? And that was just the physical effects of how much you hurt me. My heart ached in the worst way whenever I saw you and Peyton. I had to pretend I didn't care about you and I had to pretend it didn't hurt."

"I know it hurt Brooke, but I'm _not _going to hurt you again."

"Luke, it's getting late. You can say you aren't going to hurt me, you can tell me I can trust you, but I can't trust you until you prove yourself to me. I'm going to bed. You can stay for the night if you want." 

"Are you sure? I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't be stupid. You can sleep in the bedroom with me"

"I'd love that."

"Me too."

---------------------------------------------------------

_Peyton's cell phone rang. The ID said: Jake._

"Hi you!" Peyton said excitedly as she answered the phone.

"Pack a few things. We're taking a trip."

"Where!?" Peyton couldn't help but feel truly happy. _Jake_ was who she loved.

"You'll see! Hurry up though! Jenny's waiting with me and wants to see you!"

_Peyton packed a few things and dashed out of the house. Jake's convertable gleamed in the sunlight and Peyton felt as if her entire future were sitting in that car._

"Hey gorgeous!" Peyton said as she got into the car.

"Hello beautiful." Jake said.

"I wasn't talking to you Jake!" She playfully hit him. "I was talking to Jenny! She got so big!"

"Well you may have been talking to Jenny, but I still was talking to you. You're still the most beautiful girl in all of Tree Hill, Peyton Sawyer. I guess some things never change."

Peyton blushed. She leaned in to him and kissed him. They began to drive. Peyton rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Everything felt perfect. Everything was _perfect._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Lucas woke up smiling. The love of his life was laying in his arms. And although Brooke wouldn't agree to be with him exclusively until she saw that he was really not going to hurt her again, Lucas knew Brooke loved him. She had even said it._

_Brooke stirred. She was in the middle of a dream about Lucas... He had came over one night and without even saying anything, because everything was understood, they just spent the entire night kissing. She woke up to find herself in Lucas's arms. _

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered into her hair.

"Hi Broody Boy." Brooke said happily.

"And why are you so cheery this morning, Cheery?"

"Well I had this great dream."

"Oh? Who was it about?"

"This great guy I know." Suddenly Brooke's walls melted away. All she wanted was to kiss Lucas... She looked up at him and kissed him.

Lucas didn't want to question anything, he just kissed her back.

Brooke pulled back. She looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked nervously. Had she changed her mind so fast?

"You're not going to hurt me again, right?"

"I would never even think about it." He kissed her again.

"Good, because I really don't think I can hurt anymore." Brooke said. Lucas looked into her eyes. She seemed so weak. But he wasn't going to hurt her again.

Lucas kissed her. "Can we lay here for a few more hours?" he asked.

"How about the rest of the day?" she replied. She curled herself against Lucas and felt safe for the first time since Lucas had left her.

"That would be perfect." Lucas watched as Brooke's eyes slowly shut and she drifted to sleep, again. He followed her lead.


	6. Good Vibrations

_Brooke woke up at 4PM to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She yawned and grabbed it off her side table, next to her bed._

"Hello?" she said groggily. She heard the shower running and a vase of flowers sitting on the table. _"Lucas Scott, you are just full of suprises," she thought to herself._

"Hi Brooke, it's Peyton."

"Oh." she said coldly. She and Peyton hadn't really talked in a while. Brooke never forgave her for the whole Lucas-Peyton-Brooke love triangle. Why could she be calling?

"Okay Brooke, I know you hate me and whatever. I just thought you should know that I'm moving."

"Oh, Peyton, that's great." Brooke couldn't help but be genuinely happy for Peyton. She sounded great from across the line.

"Yeah, Jake, Jenny and I just found a great apartment in Savannah where Jake's cousins live."

"Jake... Jake Gigelsky?" Brooke sounded confused.

"Yup! He came back, and we went on a trip and next thing we know we're getting an apartment together!" You could hear Peyton smiling.

"P Sawyer! That's amazing! Make sure you keep in touch." Brooke didn't realize how much she missed her best friend. "_Time really does heal all wounds," she thought._

"I definetly will B Davis. Come visit! I'll be seeing you hopefully!" Peyton hung up.

_Lucas walked in with a towel around his waist looking sexy as ever._

"Good morning Pretty Girl." He leaned over and kissed her. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Peyton. She found an apartment with Jake and Jenny in Savannah! Isn't that great?!"

"Wow, Brooke Davis happy for Peyton Sawyer. I never thought I'd see the day!" Lucas teased.

"Very funny Lucas Scott! I'm gonna go shower... Wanna join?" Brooke smirked at him.

"Actually I have plans..."

"What?" Brooke said dissapointed.

"Yeah... You see," he started walking toward her "there's this gorgeous girl who I can't keep my mind off of, and she just offered a spot in her shower for me. I'm a little busy," he smirked at her as he kissed her. He lifted her up in his arms as she giggled and they made their way to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------

_Haley had been feeling sick all day. She ran for the bathroom for the fourth time within the hour and slammed the door behind her. What was wrong with her? Nathan could hear her throwing up through the door._

"Hales, that's it. You've been sick all day. You're going to the doctor." Nathan stated. He threw on a teeshirt and sweatpants.

"Ugh fine," Haley said softly. She hated the doctor. But she really felt terrible.

_A ten minute drive later, Haley and Nathan arrived at the doctor's office. "Haley James Scott, it's your turn." a nurse called out in the waiting room._

"We're going to do a few tests to figure out what's causing you to be so sick Mrs. Scott."

"Okay..." Haley said nervously.

"You're gonna be fine Hale..."

"I know, I just hate being sick and doctors."

"Thanks, we really appreciate that," the doctor laughed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Haley laughed. She began to feel sick again.

"Okay a few more blood tests and we should be able to determine what's going on inside of you." the doctor stated as he scribbled something on some papers.

_A half hour later, they left the doctor. They would call Haley with the results from all the tests, but until then, she just had to lay in bed. The married couple arrived home and Haley immediately got into bed._

"Listen to me Haley James Scott! You don't move a muscle, I'll do everything for you until you feel better!"

"Thanks Nathan. I think I'm just gonna..." she yawned, "take a little nap."

"Okay beautiful, and when you wake up, I'll have a great dinner made for you."

"Thank you baby." She dosed off.

-------------------------------------------

_Brooke and Lucas were done getting dressed and Brooke had made them a quick gourmet meal. Gourmet to Brooke being Mac & Cheese. The door bell rang._

"I'll get it!" Brooke hopped up and ran to the door. She opened it.

"Hey bitch!" Rachel squeeled.

"Ah! Slut!" She hugged her. "I missed you skank! Where have you been?"

"You know.. Wherever hot guys are, Rachel Gatina's there. And look who it is!"

"Hey Rach," Lucas said as he wiped his mouth of Mac & Cheese.

"What's doing stud?" she winked at him.

"Hey whore! Hands off! He's mine!" Brooke sat on Lucas's lap.

"Really!? You two are back together!?" Rachel was stunned. Had so much changed since she left?

"Yup." Lucas said and kissed Brooke.

"Well it took long enough. So, you guys aren't roomates right? Good. 'Cause I'm moving in."

Lucas and Brooke laughed.

"Well, then I have the sluttiest roomate to ever hit the Earth."

"You better believe it! I have some stuff in my car I'm gonna bring in," Rachel said.

"Okay Roomie. Take your time, I think I'll keep myself occupied." Brooke winked at Rachel and nodded in Lucas's direction.


	7. Uninvited

_5 months later: Peyton and Jake have been living happily in Savannah until recently. After attending a club one night, a drunk Peyton cheats on Jake with another guy. He tells her that he doesn't want to see her ever again. She moves back to Tree Hill hoping that her and Brooke can be friends again and she can mend her past with Lucas. Brooke and Lucas have been dating for 5 months now. Rachel and Brooke love being roomates. Haley had gotten her test results back. She was 7 months pregnant._

"Nathan!" Haley yelled across the apartment.

Nathan came running in. "What do you need baby?" he asked her as he sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair.

"I need pickles and orange soda!" Haley whined. She had been having the weirdest cravings. But lucky for her, Nathan was always ready to run out to get her what she needed.

"Okay, we have some extra pickles in the fridge and I'll grab you an orange soda." He kissed her forehead. He needed to find a way to get Haley out of the house for the day to work on her suprise. But how? 

"Hale, don't you have some things to do today?" Nathan called from the kitchen.

"Hm, now that you mention it, I was gonna call Brooke to see if she wanted to see a movie or something." 

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied as he walked back into the room with a can of Sunkist and a jar of pickles.

"I'll call her right now..." Haley punched Brooke's number into her phone.

----------------------------------------

_Brooke was out having a copy made of her apartment key for Lucas when her cell phone rang._

"Hello?" she answered happily.

"Hi Brooke, are we still on for the movie today?" Haley said on the other line.

"Yup, I'll be at your place at 5ish?" Brooke picked up a keychain basketball. She bought that and paid for her copy of the key and smiled in satisfaction.

"See you then girly." Haley hung up.

Brooke walked out of the store. As she was walking down the street she saw Peyton. She looked miserable.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled. She ran up to her.

"Oh hiiiiiiii Brooke!" Peyton slurred. She reeked of alcohol and was clearly drunk.

"Okay buddy, you're coming home with me." She threw Peyton's arm around her neck and began walking toward her car. Once she opened the back door, she threw Peyton into the backseat.

"Thanks Brookie, you know you're my bestttttttttt friend EVER!" Peyton said happily.

"Yup, you better remember that in the morning P Sawyer." Brooke laughed and drove back to her apartment.

--------------------------------------------

_Lucas sat in Karen's cafe talking to his mom, Karen._

"Mom, I have to ask you a question..." Lucas began.

"Sure, just do me a favor and go clear up table 4 and then we can talk." Karen replied as she washed the counter.

"Got it." Lucas cleared the table and went back to sit at the counter with Karen.

"So what's going on?" Karen said. She wasn't sure if this was going to be a good or bad question.

"Well, Mom, it's senior year and it's practically over, we have two more months of school left. So I was thinking that maybe I could move in with Brooke for the rest of the year?"

"She asked you to move in with her?" Karen said, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, not exactly. I was gonna ask her if she wanted to tonight, but since she can't really move into our house and her apartment has plenty of room, and I'm sure Rachel will have no problem finding a place..."

"Well, you have my go-ahead but don't start packing until you talk to Brooke!" Karen put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Lucas, 2 more months and you'll be in college. It's scary."

"I know Ma," he said as he answered his phone. The ID said: Brooke.

"Gimme a sec Mom." Lucas said as he walked outside the cafe.

"Lucas, can you do me a favor and come to my apartment for a little?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, of course, what's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"You'll see when you get here." The line went dead. Lucas nervously said goodbye to Karen and rushed to Brooke's. What if something was wrong? 

-------------------------------------------

_It was 4:45 when Lucas arrived at the apartment._

"Luke, thank goodness!" Brooke kissed him, took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"This was the emergency?!" Lucas said, assuming Brooke just wanted to spend time with him.

"Don't get so excited Broody. Look who I found walking around town drunk!" Brooke laughed. Peyton was sprawled out on her bed sleeping.

Lucas couldn't help but remember Peyton lying to him about being pregnant. But, that was in the past and if Brooke was willing to forgive her, so was Lucas.

"Oh man... Wait, wasn't she living with Jake in Georgia?" he said confused.

"Well, I guess she's back now. But I need a huge favor. I promised Haley I'd see a movie with her, and I need to meet her in 15 minutes. Can you just watch Peyton for a little until I'm back? I don't want her christening these new sheets with her puke. I can't ditch Haley, you know her hormones are wild. And I don't know where Rachel is, probably sleeping at some guy's house, so she can't stay here and teenage-drunk-girl-sit either."

"No problem... But make sure you come back soon, I have an idea to discuss with you later." Lucas said and smirked. He kissed Brooke and she left.

--------------------------------------------

_At 6, Peyton woke up. She got out of bed, confused about where she was. She looked around and found Lucas eating in the kitchen._

"What are you doing here?" she said softly.

"Good to see you too." he smiled, "You're in Brooke's apartment. She found you walking down the street drunk and took you home. You've been sleeping for an hour or so. So why aren't you in Georgia?"

"Well, me and Jake kind of ended.. I'd rather not talk about it. And can you keep your voice down, I'm a little hungover."

Lucas laughed. "Sorry, you look like death."

"I feel even worse." Peyton's smile soon turned to a face of dismay. "I don't even know where I'm gonna stay. Brooke clearly has a roomate, and you, and my dad sold the house after I moved."

"Well, if you want, you can stay at my house?" Lucas said.

"Really, Lucas? Oh that would be great. Just until I figure some stuff out though." Peyton instantly felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, why don't you shower, take some Asprin and when Brooke gets back in an hour we'll go tell my mom."

"That'd be great." Peyton said smiling.


	8. Tonight The Heartache's On Me

"That movie was the dumbest thing I think I've ever seen." Haley said.

"Well I'm not gonna argue with you Hormone Girl." Brooke laughed. Haley went from laughing, to crying, to being angry more in the two hours they were together than she ever did in their three year friendship.

"Very funny Mrs. Scott," Haley teased. "How are things going with him anyway?"

They walked up the stairs to Brooke's apartment. "Theyre..." just as Brooke opened the door she saw Peyton laying in Lucas's arms on the couch. They were sleeping. "...great," Brooke whispered.

Brooke turned around in the doorway and ran out of the apartment crying. Haley walked in and hit Lucas on the arm. He jolted awake.

"What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing?" Haley screamed at him. Peyton woke up.

Lucas observed the scene. Peyton was laying on his chest.

"Haley, this isn't..." he stuttered.

"Well you might want to tell your _girlfriend_, Brooke, that." She pointed out the door. Lucas ran out after her.

"Brooke!" he yelled. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

She spun around with a mix of tears and mascara running down her face.

"You swore you wouldn't hurt me again," she whispered. She grabbed a key with a basketball shaped keychain out of her bag and threw it at him, then stormed off.

He picked up the key and chain from the floor. "It wasn't what you think it was Brooke," he said as he continued after her.

"So then what was it Lucas?" she said still walking straight ahead.

"Would you stop running and talk to me?" Lucas said chasing after her.

"Lucas," she stopped and turned around, "if you don't recall, you're the reason I stopped running from everything. You were the person who showed me that I didn't have to run from my problems, from my feelings. But here we are, I give you my heart and you break it. For the second time. So I'm doing what I do best, and I'm running."

"Brooke... nothing happened between me and Peyton."

"It didn't look like nothing to me," she said softly.

"We were watching TV, we fell asleep waiting for you. Yes, waiting for you because I wasn't going to leave that apartment until I asked if we could move in together, whether Peyton was there or not."

Brooke began crying again.

"Brooke, I love you. I always have. Peyton, she means nothing to me. She was a mistake then, she's nothing to me now. She's the last thing I'd let come between us."

He moved toward her and put his hands on each of her shoulders.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you again, and I'm going to keep my word."

"It's funny, it took me so long to build my trust in you again Lucas Scott, but in a matter of seconds you shattered it. Well, good luck starting again." Brooke said angrily.

She started walking back in the direction of her apartment. Lucas bent his head down and sighed. He was losing the only girl for him and there was nothing he could say to change it.

--------------------------------

"Brooke?" Rachel called into the apartment. She hadn't been home in two days. She'd been sleeping at her newest boy toy's house.

She saw Peyton sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here, you whore?" Rachel sneered at Peyton. She never liked her, she knew she wasn't a real friend to Brooke and that she was trouble.

"It's a long story. I should go..." Peyton got up.

"Get your slutty self out of my apartment before I physically kick your bony ass out." Rachel stepped toward her as a threat.

Peyton stormed out of the apartment. She saw Lucas standing a few blocks down. She ran over to him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Not really." Lucas said plainly.

"Well, I'm really sorry Lucas. And I know this isn't the best time to ask, but does the living-with-you offer still stand?"

"Sure." Lucas sighed. "Let's go."

-----------------------------

Brooke walked into her apartment in tears. Haley and Rachel were standing there.

"Come here Brookie." Rachel said. She hugged Brooke. Haley even put her hate for Rachel aside and joined in.

"Let me just call Nate and tell him I won't be home when I told him I would." Haley went into the other room to call Nathan.

"What was that dumb bitch doing in our apartment?" Rachel asked. She still didn't know the full story.

Brooke explained how she found Peyton walking drunk, how she asked Lucas to watch her and how she had walked in on Lucas-Peyton Cuddle Fest.

"Davis, you know sometimes you're too nice. It makes me wonder if you're really a bitch." Rachel smiled trying to make Brooke feel better.

Haley walked back in. "You and Lucas are gonna work out, Brooke. Your hearts fit together, you know? And hey, aren't you the one who tells everyone that 'people who are meant to be always find their way in the end?'" Haley hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess so. It just hurts so much, letting him in and everytime I think things are going great to be let down like this." Brooke leaned on Rachel's shoulder.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sleeping home tonight. So we can talk until whenever." Rachel said.

"And if you want, I can sleep here too," Haley chimed in. "But I have to warn you, I'll be making approximately 5 stops to the bathroom per hour. It's that pregnancy-bladder thing." The three laughed.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best." Brooke forced a smile. But, for the first time in 5 months, she wasn't sure everything was going to be okay.


	9. Feels Just Like It Should

_The next morning, Nathan dropped off bagels at Brooke's apartment for him and the girls to eat for breakfast. Brooke told Nathan everything._

"I think you should call him Brooke. I spoke to him last night, he's a mess too." Nathan advised.

"Maybe you should go see him. Just work things out, or at least be on good terms." Haley added.

"Yeah, maybe I will after I eat." Brooke had been thinking... Lucas loved her, she trusted him, maybe nothing_ really _happened between him and Peyton.

She finished eating her bagel.

"I'm gonna go see him," she said, determined. "I'll see you guys later and fill you in."

--------------------------------------------

_Since Lucas and Peyton's living arrangement had been arranged on such short notice, Peyton had to sleep in Lucas's bed for the first night of her being back in Tree Hill. Lucas woke up to a knock at his door. Being careful to not wake Peyton up, he got up and went to the door._

Brooke immediately saw Peyton lying in Lucas's bed.

"Unbelievable," she said angrily. She began to turn around. "I must be so stupid to even think that you weren't lying when you said nothing was going on." She turned herself around and began walking out the door.

Lucas sighed and began after Brooke.

He grabbed her and turned her around. Without saying a thing, he just kissed her.

After a few seconds they both pulled away.

"You feel that?"

"Feel what?" Brooke whispered, tears in her eyes.

"That feeling when we kiss. Now, if you want to pretend it's not there, then run away. But we both know it's there. And you can doubt my trust all you want, but when I feel that when I kiss you, there's no other girl in the universe who could make me feel that way... Brooke, I..."

"I love you." she said, tears falling, and kissed him again.

He pulled away, "I love you too Pretty Girl." He smiled. He wiped her eyes and kissed her again.

"Can you just explain why she's in your bed Lucas?" Brooke said softly.

"She had no where to stay. She was gonna ask you to stay with you, but you're living with Rachel and so she asked me if I had room in my house. Since it was such short notice, we couldn't clear a room for her."

"Promise me Lucas, promise me that nothing happened."

"Not a thing happened." They began kissing again.

_Peyton watched them from the door of Lucas's room. She realized how much she missed the comfort of having Jake all the time, and how she still had feelings for Lucas._

_--------------------------------------------_

_Peyton was in Lucas's room later that day when Brooke walked in. Lucas had gone out to play basketball at the River Court with Nate._

"Hey." Peyton said shyly. She wasn't sure where her and Brooke stood.

"Listen here and listen good Peyton..." Brooke started slowly, and angrily, walking toward Peyton.

"Brooke..."

"No, you're gonna listen." Brooke started softly with a coldness like Peyton had only heard once before.

"I did you a favor by helping you while you were drunk, and you're lucky that I even did that after all you've done to me. But I've become more forgiving, and that's why me and Lucas are back together. I know you had your little thing with him, whatever it was, but it's my turn, again. I love him, and he loves me. And I also know how kind he is to be letting your skanky lying ass stay here, so if you dare to touch him, dare to flirt with him, dare to do more than say goodnight and good morning to him, I can garentee you will not be a happy girl. Got it?" Brooke looked like she was ready to attack Peyton.

"Well aren't you just in luck, I have no feelings for Lucas _this time_. But he can't help who he lusts... I mean, loves." Peyton said slyly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke muttered trying to keep her cool.

"I guess you can't control who you're attracted to, huh?" Peyton smirked. "I believe it's time for you to leave Brooke." Peyton gave her a wicked smile.

"You better watch your back blondie." Brooke stormed out of Lucas's (and now Peyton's) room.

--------------------------------------------

_"Hi, it's Jake, you know what to do. Beep"_

_Peyton sighed as she flipped her phone closed again. Jake ignored all of her calls, and she memorized every word, breath and pause in his voicemail from hearing it so many times. She had never felt so alone in her entire life, at least since both her moms died. She was back in her hometown for the first time in months, and she had no friends. Well, one if you wanted to count Lucas although she was sure he didn't feel the same way. _

_Lucas was so kind to her, and genuine, and he looked really good. He always seemed happy now that him and Brooke were together. He used to smile in a way similar when they were together... _

"Hey." Lucas said interupting her thoughts. He walked into 'their' room, sweat dripping from his forehead, basketball in his right hand, waterbottle and iPod in his left.

"Hey... you look hot." Peyton said flirtaciously.

"What?" Lucas said choking on the water he had just sipped. 

"I said you look hot, as in you're _sweating_." Peyton said as she touched his chest. She hadn't meant that he looked sweaty and hot, but she might as well be slightly discreet.

"Oh, I thought you meant... Never mind." Lucas laughed nervously.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Peyton patted the bed beside her and signaled him to sit.

"Well," he said lowering himself, "Brooke is studying for her calculus test tomorrow, so I'm probably just gonna stay home and read."

"Why don't we go see a movie or something?" Peyton suggested.

"Sure," he replied. He knew Brooke wouldn't like this, but what Brooke didn't know wouldn't hurt her right? It was just an innocent movie.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna go get ready and I think you should shower yourself." Peyton suggested laughing.

"Yeah," Lucas examined himself, he was a mess. "That _is_ a good idea."


	10. All At Once

_Brooke opened her calculus book to study, and immediately closed it. She didn't even know what she was doing, _screw it._ She would call Lucas and he could come over and they could watch a movie or something_. _She flipped open her phone and went to send a text message._

'come ovr.. the things i can do 2 u r much more fun than calcc.. ;)"

--------------------------------------------------------

_Lucas's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it. His mom knew where he was and Brooke was studying. There was no one else important who'd be calling him. Peyton reached her hand onto Lucas's knee._

"Peyton..." Lucas started. What was she doing?

"Lucas, I miss you."

"Oh." Lucas said shocked. What about Jake? What about _Brooke_?

"Oh? Lucas, you must miss me a little..."

"I do, I do." Lucas found himself saying. Did he really miss her? Brooke was incredible, but Peyton understood his moody side. What was he thinking!? What about his _girlfriend, _**Brooke**!?

"So..." Peyton moved her face toward his. "This should be okay than right?"

Before Lucas could answer, Peyton's lips were attached to his. It just didn't feel right.

Lucas pushed Peyton off of him. "I have to go," he said as he rushed to get up.

------------------------------------------------------

_A half hour later, Brooke hadn't heard from Lucas so she decided to go to his house. She knocked on his side door, but no answer. She went to the front of the house and knocked there. Karen answered._

"Hi Brooke," Karen smiled.

"Hi Karen, is Lucas around?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Actually," Karen's smile turned into a frown, "he's at a movie with Peyton."

"Oh..." Brooke felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I'll tell him you came by?"

"No, it's okay. I'll see you later..." Brooke held back tears and tried to stay strong. _They were just seeing an innocent movie. She was supposed to be studying anyway, right? That's why he made other plans. And his phone was probably on silent and that's why he didn't answer. I need a drink_ she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------

_Lucas got into his car and opened his cell phone. 1 new text message. From Brooke. He read it and sped over to her house. He'd tell her everything that happened instead of pretending it never happened. Then he'd tell her that he was kicking Peyton out. Or even better, that he wanted to move in. Peyton was out of his life for good after this little episode and Brooke needed to know that_. _His cell phone rang._

"Hello?" he answered.

"Lucasss..." a drunk Rachel slurred from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Rachel, is everything okay?"

"Noooooo, you need to come get... me... _stoppppp!... _Now Lucas! Pleasssseeee." she slurred.

"Where are you?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I'mmm at the b---" the line went dead.

"Shit..." Lucas said. He thought over what to do in his head. She said something with a b, and knowing Rachel, that meant a bar. There was only one bar he could think of in Tree Hill. He turned around and started in the direction of it.

--------------------------------------------------

_Brooke walked up to the front of the bar where she and Lucas had their first date. Why did I come here? she thought to herself. Just then, she saw two guys in the ally hovering over a girl with red hair. She suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach. She ran over to the scene. Immediately, she recognized the girl._

"RACHEL?!" Brooke screamed. Rachel was unclothed and lying unconcious.

"Who's Rachel?" one of the large men grunted. The other laughed. They walked off. Brooke picked up Rachel off the floor.

"Rach, wake up please... Rachel? She rubbed the side of her face."

"Brooke?" Lucas said running up behind her.

"Lucas, she's not awake... these two guys... they were here... what do we do?" Brooek began to cry.

Lucas lifted Rachel into his arms. "Open the backseat door of my car, we need to take her to the hospital." 

Brooke nodded as tears streamed down her face. Lucas laid Rachel across the backseat.

"Get in." Lucas said to Brooke. She quickly got into the front seat.

"Brooke..." Rachel whispered.

"Hi Rachel," Brooke turned toward her and forced a smile.

"I'm gonna be fine Brookie, don't cry." Rachel said almost whispering.

"I know, I know..." Brooke said. "Rachel, what the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you when everythinnnng stops spinning so damn fast!!" Rachel managed to laugh. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.


	11. The Best Deceptions

_Rachel, Brooke and Lucas were in the doctor's office at the E.R. with a doctor questioning Rachel._

"What happened?" the doctor asked as he scribbled a few notes.

"I was having a fewww drinks... And these two guys started flirting with me, and being myself, I flirted back. Next thing I know, everythings spinning two hundred miles an hour. They took me to their house and I think I had sex with them, but that's not really the problem because I probably consented." Rachel smirked. "I'm pretty sure they both had condoms on, but whatever. They took me back to the ally after and that's where they started hurting me. Sooo I called Lucas, and next thing I know him and Brooke are putting me in the backseat of the car. The end."

"Well I think you just have a few bruises and cuts Ms. Gatina. The men may have put something in one of your drinks, but whatever it is will wear off little by little," the doctor stated shocked at her story and humor while telling it.

"Can I get some painkiller, doc? My leg hurts really bad." Rachel put on her sexiest pleading smile.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Gatina." the doctor gave her a kind smile. "Just rest for the day tomorrow and you'll be good as new."

"Ugh, doctors these days... You guys would be so much better if you handed out painkillers as easily as candy." She hopped off the examining table and stumbled a bit. Lucas caught her before she could fall.

"Thank you both," Rachel said sincerely. "And Brooke, stop crying already you baby. You know I'd never be hurt enough to leave you in that apartment alone," she smiled playfully hitting Brooke's shoulder.

"Shutup Rachel! I was worried about your skank ass!" Brooke laughed through her tears.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Haley got home from working at the cafe and picking up groceries and walked into the apartment. She walked into the guest room where the closet she kept her clothing was. She was astonished at what she saw._

"Nathan!" Haley yelled smiling with tears forming.

"Do you like it!?" Nathan ran in.

He had decorated the spare room into a baby's room painted light blue with basketball memorabilia everywhere. Posters, a basketball hoop and other items adorned the room. Haley began crying.

"Nathan Scott, you never cease to amaze me." she said with tears on her face as she kissed him.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Lucas pulled his car up to Brooke and Rachel's apartment to drop them off. Rachel managed to walk out of the car. Lucas had noticed Brooke's sad distant face as she looked out the window on the ride home. She didn't say a word to him._

"Brooke..." he said as she began to get out of the car.

"Lucas, I think it's better if we don't see each other for awhile." Brooke turned around and stated, remaining calm.

"Why not?" Lucas said, although he had an idea.

"Because this just isn't working. I can't keep feeling like this over whatever you and Peyton have. I'll see you later," she slammed the door.

She left Lucas speechless. Just then, rain started pouring and Lucas began to drive home.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Dear Pretty Girl,_

_I love you. Peyton and I are just friends. I'm going to be honest with you. We went to see a movie tonight and everything was fine until she kissed me. And at first, I didn't stop her. But a few seconds into it I realized that feeling wasn't there, the feeling that I only get with you. You're my Pretty Girl, my Cheery, my Brooke, forever, and even if you don't think it's gonna work right now, we both know that in the end we'll end up together. So take your time. I'll be here writing to you everyday._

_Yours always, Lucas_

Brooke found the letter in her mailbox the next day. The envelope even smelled like Lucas, but she wasn't giving in so easy. Let Lucas and Peyton have their little thing, if they were really meant to be, a break wouldn't hurt. She folded the letter back up, placed it back in it's envelope and placed it in the back of a box of Lucas's previous letters under her bed.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Peyton was sitting in Lucas's room while he was doing work. They had talked about what happened the other night and realized it was a mistake, and that nothing would ever happen again, so Lucas decided to let Peyton stay with him. She didn't have anywhere else to go anyway._

"Okay you boring thing, let's play our favorite game." Peyton suggested closing his books.

"And what game is that?"

"Name that song... How don't you remember?!"

Lucas laughed. They would play that game forever and both of them would never get a song title wrong. They had almost identical playlists besides the songs Brooke had forced Lucas to listen to.

"Fine..." Lucas pretended to not want to play, but him and Peyton always had fun together.

"Okay," she said opening her laptop. The lyrics _have you ever been alone in a crowded room? But I'm here with you..._ came from the speakers.

"Dark Blue! Jack's Mannequin!" Lucas said.

"Binggggooo." Peyton said acting like a game show host.

Lucas smiled. He stopped thinking about Brooke for five minutes and enjoyed his time with Peyton. They both went back and forth playing clips of songs and correctly guessing the name and artist. He could never do this with Brooke... Unless he started playing Britney Spears or Spice Girls.

An hour went by in a flash. Lucas was looking for another song to play when he saw his "I Love You... Love, Brooke" playlist. Brooke had made it when she had waited for hours in his room for him while he was out thinking about Keith after he died. She was so patient and did so much for him...

"Peyton, I'm sorry to end this because it's been so fun but there's something I have to do."

"No prob Scott, but re-match later!" Peyton laughed.

As Peyton closed her laptop, Lucas put on his iPod, scrolled to Brooke's playlist for him, took out a pen and paper and began to write.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Pretty Girl - _

_I was sitting in my room today looking through my music library and I saw the playlist you made me when you stayed up all night in my room waiting for me, after Keith died. Do you remember what songs you put on? I can name them all, but it'd take forever to write. But every single one makes me think of you and reminds me of us. I am so sorry for pushing you away during that time. All you wanted to do was be there for me. Do you remember what I said to you when I came in that night? I promised that I'd rescue you, and when the time comes, I'm going to follow up on that promise. So tell me when you need to be rescued Pretty Girl, and I'll be there._

_Always, Lucas_

Brooke sighed and folded up the letter and placed it in the cardboard box with Lucas's other letters. Brooke took out paper and pen and wrote her final letter to Lucas.


	12. Some You Give Away

_My Lucas,_

_I love you, and as I've said a million times before, I always will. You'll always be my Broody boy, and I'm sure I'll always be your Pretty Girl. But it's almost summer, and I've been hurting so much this year, mostly due to you. I spent so much time in pain, and angry at you, and angry at myself for trying so hard with you and you never fighting for me. And I'm tired. So, I need to leave Tree Hill for a little while, at least for the summer. I'm missing the last few days of school and I'm going to California to see my parents again. I don't know when I'll be back (if I come back), but I'm sure Rachel, no matter how many times I tell her not to, will tell you when I figure it out. But I can't see you before I leave, because it'll hurt to much, for both of us. Maybe we just need our space, and if you're right and we are meant for each other, we'll end up together in a few months. But until then, I can't see you or talk to you. I think it's for the best. Don't wait for me though, have fun with other girls and do not for a second let me stop you. I'll love you, always, don't forget that my blue eyed boy. Let's just see where this summer takes us. _

_Love, Brooke_

A single tear fell onto the letter as Brooke folded it. She looked around her room at the empty suitcases waiting to be filled. A plane ticket sat on her night table next to a half-empty bottle of Vodka that she had full intention of finishing before the night ended.

"So, you're really leaving?" Rachel walked into the room.

"I have to Rach..."

"No, I understand. But this place will always be here for you when you get back... unfortunately for me." Rachel forced a smile and hugged Brooke. "When do you wanna start packing?"

"How about we celebrate the beginning of a new chapter before?" she wagged the bottle of Vodka showing it to Rachel.

"Oh Brooke Davis, no matter how down you are, you always know how to have a good time. I'll get the cups." Rachel returned with two red cups and orange juice. She quickly mixed them each a quick drink.

"Here's to..." Rachel started...

"A new future." Brooke completed the toast. They clinked their cheap plastic glasses and drank down.

-------------------------------------------------

"Tigger, do you _have_ to leave? The baby's gonna pop out any moment and I want you to be here!" Haley whined. She was 8 months pregnant and had intended for Brooke to be the God mother.

"I'll be back in two months!" Brooke said matter-of-factly. But the truth was, she didn't know if she wanted to come back. Only time would tell.

"Fine, but I hate to see you go."

"Where are you going?" Karen chimed in from the back of the cafe.

"Just on a trip for the summer..." Brooke hadn't told Karen or Lucas yet. She was on her way to drop off the letter at Lucas's when she stopped at the cafe.

"Lucas never mentioned it, that's weird. He normally tells me that kind of thing..." Karen said puzzled.

"That's the thing Karen... Can you do me a favor and not mention it to him? I'll explain to him myself." Brooke pleaded.

"YouEnter away message text here.

didn't tell Lucas yet!?" Haley exclaimed.

"No! I was on my way when I stopped here! Jeez, give a girl a break!" Brooke laughed.

"I won't say a word," Karen promised. "I'm gonna miss you Brooke, and I know Lucas won't smile all summer without you around."

"Yeah..." Brooke said distantly.

Brooke's flight left tomorrow early in the morning... She'd be out of her apartment by 3AM for her 4:30AM flight. It was now 8PM, and by the time Lucas read the letter and had a chance to react, Brooke planned to be halfway to the airport.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Brooke began to get up from her chair. "Bye Karen... I'll miss you." She hugged Karen.

She walked over to a huge Haley and patted her stomach. "Bye Little James-Scott, you're gonna be a cutie." she whispered to her belly, "and I'm gonna be the coolest God-Mother ever, just wait and see." She smiled at Haley with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you friend."

"I'm gonna miss you more girly." Haley said. Tears began to form and run down both of their faces.

"Okay, enough of this sobfest! I need to finish packing! I'll call you Hales, I promise! You better call me the second that little God-child rascal of mine pops out!"

---------------------------------------------------

_Brooke arrived at Lucas's black door. It once was red, but after Lucas and her had broken up after the car crash, wedding, and Keith's death, Lucas had painted it black out of anger. She slipped the letter under the door knowing Lucas wasn't home. But she didn't want him to be home, she knew if he was they'd begin to fight and she'd start to cry and she didn't want to leave like that. She sat on his stoop for a minute remembering a million different times that Lucas had kissed her here. She was going to miss that boy._

_She got back into her light blue VW Bug and put down the roof. It wasn't completely dark yet, and the air was warm. She popped in a CD, which happened to be the playlist she made for Lucas burned onto a disc, and blasted it loud. She drove home full speed with the wind blowing through her hair and tears streaming down her face._

_Goodbye Tree Hill._

---------------------------------------------------

_Lucas laid sprawled across the River Court with his iPod blasting Brooke's playlist. It was 1:30 in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Brooke's letter was in his pocket burning, dying to be read, but he couldn't do it. Everything was going to be alright, they were meant for each other... Right? So what could that letter possibly say? He put his hand over the bump it made. He wasn't sure if he should read it yet._

"What are you doing here, man?" Nathan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's 1:30 in the morning, I couldn't sleep." Lucas sat up.

"Are you dumb? You're gonna let her leave?"

"What are you talking about Nate?"

"Brooke! She's leaving!"

"Where is she going?!" Lucas shot up. What was he _talking _about?

"Clearly you didn't get the memo... Brooke's leaving for California for the summer. Why aren't you two spending her last night together?"

"I had... I had no idea." Lucas's head was racing. Brooke was leaving? For the other side of the _country_?

"She told Haley she gave you a letter you idiot!"

"She did... I didn't read it yet! I didn't think... I couldn't bring myself to read it!"

"Well she's leaving her house around 3AM... if that helps at this point. You have less than an hour and a half."

Lucas took the letter out of his pocket. He quickly read it...

"Shit Nate..."

"What'd she say?"

"She basically said she's leaving, she doesn't wanna see me, and after the summer we can see what happens." Lucas was hurt. Was this how the love of his life was going to leave?

"What does that mean man! Are you gonna listen? You're just gonna let her get away?"

"No! Of course not... But what if space is really what she needs?"

------------------------------------------------

_**There was a knock at the door. Brooke heard Rachel open it from her room as she was packing. She recognized the mumbling voice from the other room. 'Lucas?' she thought to herself. All she had wanted was for him to come and fight for her and tell her to stay. He came into the room. She stood up... He put his arms around her and kissed her. He told her that he wanted her to stay so badly, and that he couldn't live without her. Brooke told him she loved him but she had to be on her own away from Tree Hill for awhile. They kissed and kissed until...**_

_Brooke woke up. The clock read 2AM. She had fallen asleep while packing her carry-on bag. Her dream was exactly what she wanted to happen. She wanted to leave Tree Hill, but she wanted Lucas to try and make her stay. She knew she'd say no, and she knew they'd fight, but she needed to hear Lucas say he _needed_ her._

"Brooke..." Lucas said softly standing in her doorway.


	13. I'm A Flirt

"Lucas..." Brooke pinched herself. She wasn't sure if she was still sleeping. Sure enough, she was awake. And Lucas was standing in her doorway.

"I'm here, I'm fighting for you... Please don't leave me Brooke..." he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He began kissing her neck.

"Lucas, please stop. I have to go." she stood up.

"Why? Just tell me why?"

"Because I need a change. I wrote it in my letter, and I'll say it again. You have been hurting me since you and Peyton started sneaking around my back last year..."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**"So you lied?! How could you do that?" Lucas yelled.**_

_**"How could you cheat on me with my **_**best friend**_**?" Brooke cried sitting on her bed.**_

_**"I never meant to hurt you..." Lucas whispered.**_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

"And now, now we're together, and you're with Peyton going to the movies!? And she's kissing you!? And not only that, I have to find out where you are from your mom? You couldn't even tell me... I need this summer to figure things out. I need to think..."

"What is there to think about Brooke!? You know this is right, you know how it feels when we kiss!"

"I need to figure out if you are worth all this pain." Brooke said quietly. Tears welled in her eyes. Was Lucas worth all this trouble?

"We can do this together, here, in Tree Hill." Lucas pleaded. He wanted this to work so badly.

"No Lucas, I need time to myself. You aren't going to change my mind..." The alarm rang on Brooke's cellphone. 2:50AM. She had to leave the apartment in 10 minutes.

"I need to get ready Luke..." Brooke said calm as possible. "Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is. Just leave, and when I get back we'll see what happens."

Lucas was beginning to get mad. She was going to give up this easily? Fine. "When you get back we'll figure it out? I don't even know if I'll still be waiting for you when, and _if_ you come back at this point if you're willing to leave me and all your other problems behind so easily Brooke."

"Well, I'm leaving so lucky you, you can have the entire summer to spend with your _Precious Peyton_." Brooke shot back.

"Have a fantastic summer Brooke, I'll see you when you get back, if you ever decide to come back and face this." Lucas said angrily. He stormed out of the apartment leaving Brooke in tears.

----------------------------------------------

"Well, that's the last of it." Rachel unloaded the luggage from the car onto the curb. She noticed that Brooke hadn't said a word the entire ride to the airport which was unusual for her normally chatty best friend. It obviously had something to do with Lucas, but Rachel didn't want to pry on Brooke's last hours on the East Coast.

Brooke hugged Rachel as tears began to fall. She was going to miss her best friend, she was going to miss Tree Hill, and she couldn't believe how things left off with Lucas.

She said her last goodbye and walked into the terminal.

---------------------------------------------

_Lucas woke up the next morning to his mother's voice._

"Lucas Eugene Scott!!" she yelled from the other room.

"Uh oh..." Lucas slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"You let Brooke leave by _fighting _with her!" Karen smacked his shoulder.

"Ow! What could I do!? She was leaving to give up on us! And how did you know?"

"I'm your mother, I know everything! How could you do that!? Did I raise an idiot!?"

"Mom, it's two months when she gets back everything will be fine..."

"You better hope so Lucas Scott! That girl was the best thing that ever happened to you."

----------------------------------------

(Flashes back to when Brooke first got on the plane.)

_Brooke took her seat on the plane. The seat next to her was empty. She rested her head on the window of the plane. Soon, a tall, tan, gorgeous 20-something man with dark hair stood over the empty chair._

"35B?" he said in his sexy voice. Brooke was already liking California.

"No, I'm a 36D actually." Brooke said flirtaciously.

The mystery man laughed. Brooke took her mind off of Lucas and was determined to spend the flight flirting with this stranger.

"I'm Brett." the man sat down as he shook Brooke's hand.

"I'm Brooke Davis. I just have to ask, how old are you?"

"19, and yourself? You must be at least 21..."

"Actually, I'm 18, but I have the experience of a 21 year old." Brooke winked.

"Are you implying something Miss Davis?" Brett flirted back.

"Maybe... Care to find out?" she nodded toward the bathroom.

"After you..." he ushered her out of her seat... "I'll be there in five."

"Don't keep me waiting." she whispered into his ear.


	14. Infatuation

_The apartment was lonely without Brooke, but Rachel had no trouble occupying the empty silence. Each night, a different guy. Chad, David, Scott, Andrew... Sometimes there were two in one day. Rachel was in the apartment with... what was his name? Jon? Jack? Whatever his name was enjoying her time greatly._

"You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met Rachel..." Whats-his-face said into her hair as Rachel undressed him.

"Yeah... I get that a lot." Rachel mumbled.

"Mmm..." Rachel reached for whats-his-face's pants and undid his belt... He slowly moved his hand up her skirt.

"This is okay with you right?" W-H-F (whats-his-face) asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Rachel paused.

"Well most girls aren't this easy to be around... or this beautiful... or this fun for that matter..." W-H-F unhooked her bra.

"Well I'm not most girls, Jack." she took a stab at his name.

"It's _Jon_." the guy stated, not caring at the slip-up. "Do you have a condom?" he asked in a rush. He was already excited and clearly this was not a romantic-full-night event for either Rachel or Jon.

"Yeah," she reached over him to the night stand. She opened the drawer and pulled out _another_ condom, her third one in two days.

She looked down at Jon who was basically drooling at the sight of her.

"Let's just do this..." Rachel said suddenly out of the mood.

"Don't worry, I will _not _take long..." Jon said ready to burst in more than one way.

They had sex, and after, Jon got dressed quickly. "Can I get your number?" he asked.

"Why even bother? We both know you're not gonna call." Rachel stated plainly.

He left and Rachel laid in her bed for a few hours thinking over the person she was. She felt so _empty_. Everyone of her friends or aquantinces had had _someone_ close to them, who wasn't just using them for the sex. But the closest thing Rachel could think of having was Cooper, and he definetly did _not_ count.

She got up and got her cell phone. She called Nate.

"Hello?" he answered. It was 10PM.

"Hi Nathan, what's up stud?" she said sexily into the phone. _Shit, tone down the sexy_, she thought to herself.

"What's up Rachel? How's life without the Brookie Monster?" Nathan laughed. Everyone missed Brooke, but no one as much as Rachel, except for maybe Lucas who had become a shut-in since she left.

"I miss her," Rachel said honestly. "I was wondering, do you maybe wanna hang out tomorrow and talk? We can get food, my treat."

"I'd love to Rachel, I'll call you in the morning and tell you when I'm picking you up."

"Okay, thanks Nate."

_Click_

_Nathan knew Haley wouldn't be thrilled about him hanging out with Rachel, but Nathan knew underneath the bitchy, slut-esque exterior, Rachel's intentions were good. And she needed a friend now, considering Lucas was no where to be found. Haley would get it._

-------------------------------------

"Brooke, where are you staying in California?" Brett asked in between kisses.

"Beverly Hills," she kissed him hard, "you?"

"Same, we should hang out. You seem like," another kiss, "an amazing girl."

Brooke pulled back, stunned. "Wait, this isn't just a random one time thing?"

"I don't want it to be..." Brett said confused. What girl _wanted_ a one time thing?

"Well at the end of the flight I guess I could give you my number..." Brooke said slowly. She was gone from Tree Hill for approximately 2 hours and she was already with another guy. Another guy who wanted to get to _know her_ and hang out with her.

"That would be perfect." Brett continued kissing her (he was a good kisser but Lucas was _so _much better), but didn't make a move to take off her clothing. Being Brooke Davis, naturally she reached for his shirt and took it off slowly. She wanted to have sex with Brett. Real, spur of the moment, non-Lucas sex.

"You wanna do this?" Brett said into her ear as she pulled down his pants.

"Of course I do." He reached for her shirt and unbuttoned it...

There was a knock on the door. Brett quickly made a "shh" signal to Brooke and very sternly shouted, "it's gonna be awhile."

"Hmph! Rude!" said a muffled voice outside.

Brooke giggled as she pulled Brett in closer to her. He pushed her up against the little wall space in the bathroom and kissed her hard and passionately. She had sex in a lot of weird places, but never in a plane. But there was a first time for everything right? And not all her firsts had to be Lucas.

_Brett kissed her and touched her in all the right places, and for a few minutes at a time, she'd forget Lucas. But then he'd tell her how beautiful she was or how lucky he was to have met her, and Lucas would come to mind. How could she be doing this? It didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel right, or natural either. She didn't feel forced, but she _missed_ Lucas._

_But, Rule #1 to her trip: _it doesn't always have to be Lucas.

-----------------------------------------

_Dear Brooke,_

_Since you won't let me get in touch with you, I'm going to do exactly what you did last summer: write you a letter a day. So here's number one. I am so sorry for having you leave on such a bad note, but as you said, maybe we do need our time to realize how much we really need each other. I know that in the end we'll end up together. Ralph Waldo Emerson once said, "_What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies_ within_ us." _I am amazed at the person you are, who you've become, Brooke Davis. Your past may be rocky and you may not be proud of some of the things you've done, but we all have our skeletons. You are one of the few people I've ever known to find such a strength in yourself to almost completely rebuild your character from when we first met. You're _still_ that girl, but you have gained so much more since then. No matter what obstacles come your way, or our way (hopefully I'll be standing next to you on the way to your future), you will be able to handle them because you have that kind of power inside of you. You are a truly special person Brooke, and I want you to know the infinite amount of respect and love I have for you. More letters to come. Missing you._

_Love, Lucas_

Lucas sealed the envelope, addressed it to "Brooke 'Pretty Girl' Davis" and placed it in an empty cardboard box. By the end of the summer, that very box would be filled with 82 letters to give to Brooke when she got home.

_Ever since Brooke left, Lucas hadn't left his room much. Karen and Peyton saw how depressed Lucas was and tried convincing him in anyway to get out of the house, but he'd rarely budge. Even when Skills and Fergie came by, he didn't feel like playing basketball._

"So, care to tell me what this fight consisted of? It's clearly eating you alive." Peyton said sitting in the desk chair.

"I told her I might not be here when she gets back..." Lucas said sadly.

"Well, maybe you need a change. Maybe if you see someone else, you'll realize what you have to do to keep Brooke around. Come here. I wanna try something..." Peyton said sneakily. She convinced herself quickly in her head that what she was doing was for Brooke and Lucas' benefit, but was it really? Who cared? Brooke was away for the summer.

Lucas stood up and walked over to the chair and kneeled in front of Peyton. Peyton pulled him in and kissed him. He thought about resisting at first, but kissing someone other than Brooke felt _different_ and exciting.

Peyton pulled back. "So, how did that feel?"

"It felt... Good. Unpredictable." Lucas said honestly.

"Good, we can do it more often. We're both lonely, you can make your mistakes on me, I can have someone to hang out with all summer. And the second Brooke gets back, we're done, we pretend this never happened."

"I don't know Peyton..."

"What can go wrong? Do you wanna spend the next two months sitting alone in your room when you can kiss and hangout with me instead... We can be like, friends with benefits."

"With sex?"

"Depends, do you want to?"

"We'll see where this goes.. For now, we can just hang out..." Lucas started. He couldn't believe what he was saying. "And... maybe kiss?"

"That's a boy." Peyton said happily. _I'm doing this for Brooke _she thought to herself repeatidly. Maybe if she said it enough, it'd become true.


	15. How To Save A Life

_After Brooke and Brett's hot make out/sex session in the airplane's bathroom, Brett left the bathroom first._

"Come out in five minutes." Brett whispered into her hair and then planted a kiss on her lips. This boy was a charmer.

After five minutes of checking her hair and make up and adjusting her clothing, Brooke walked out of the bathroom. She saw Brett standing waiting.

"C'mon," he said reaching for her hand.

_Brooke was taken away at how curteous this mystery guy was. She had only thought about Lucas a few times during the time she was with Brett, which was a good sign. Day 1 of Lucas withdrawal seemed to be successful. She let Brett lead her back to their seats. For the rest of the flight, they talked, laughed and learned about each other._

_Brett's parents lived in Beverly Hills but he was a student at UNC. Brooke was very curious to hear about UNC since that's where she and Lucas had planned to apply to, together. _Fuck, stop thinking about Lucas! _Brooke thought to herself. _

"So Brooke Davis, tell me about yourself." Lucas... wait, uh,_ Brett _said.

"Well, I live in Tree Hill, I'm going to be a senior. I want to see my clothing designs on the red carpet one day. I have a..." Brooke paused. She wasn't gonna mention Lucas... "I have a... roomate... named Rachel who happens to be my best friend. My parents live in the hills so I'm visiting them."

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Brett said, genuinely interested.

"Well, they wanted me to move to California with them, but Tree Hill is my real home so my... friend..." the words killed her, "Lucas, he convinced my parents and his mom to let me stay in their house for awhile since he was living with his dad. Then after my parents got really rich again, I bought myself an apartment." Brooke smiled. Lucas had decorated his room to look just like Brooke's and _had_ convinced everyone involved to let Brooke stay. According to him, he 'wasn't ready to lose her yet.'

"Wow, what a friend. But I have to ask... Are you talking about Lucas _Scott?_"

Brooke was taken aback. "Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Well I don't directly know him, but I've met his brother a few times. I play basketball too, so last time I saw Nate he told me all about Lucas."

"Oh, well they do say there's only 10 degrees of seperation between everyone, right?" she fake smiled.

"Actually, it's 6 degrees." Brett laughed.

The pilot got on the loud speaker and announced they'd be landing in approximately 5 minutes.

Brett pulled out his Trio cell phone. "Give me your number, I know a great restaurant that I have a feeling you'd love. I'll call you tomorrow morning, you'll give me your address, and I'll pick you up around 8." Brett didn't seem like he was taking 'no' for an answer.

"I'd love to." Brooke smiled as she punched in her cell number.

-----------------------------------

_2 weeks later, Brooke was settled in to California, regularly seeing Brett. But on the other side of the country, Lucas and Peyton were becoming more than just friends with benefits. _

Peyton was walking along the board walk when her cell phone vibrated. 1 new text message from Lucas. Lately, Peyton didn't have to be the one calling Lucas. He always wanted to hang out, and not even to have sex or fool around, just to _talk_.

"where r u?! bed is lonely w.out u in it :)" the text read.

Peyton answered by saying, "be there in 10 dont shower ;)"

-----------------------------------

_Lucas was laying in bed when he recieved Peyton's response to his text message. He didn't know if he was really falling for her or if she was replacing Brooke for the time being, but no matter what, he was okay with whatever they were. All he wanted to do was have fun. He had most of his summer left before Brooke came back, and him and Peyton would be done the second he knew when she would be arriving at the airport._

-----------------------------------

_Brooke loved spending time with Brett, and she figured that she had an entire summer to enjoy herself. Brett wasn't going back to Tree Hill with her, so when she got home she and Lucas would _try_ and work things out. Sometimes, she wasn't sure they would ever work out..._

-----------------------------------

_Haley and Nathan were in the mall shopping when Haley grabbed Nate's arm._

"Ow!" Nathan said.

"Nathan, the baby's coming!" Haley smiled.

_Nathan and Haley arrived at the hospital. Haley was put into a wheel chair and wheeled into a room while Nathan put on scrubs to join her in the hospital room. But before he did, he called Lucas to tell him the news. _

----------------------------------

"Hello?" Lucas answered softly. He was in bed with Peyton and she was resting on his bare chest. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so pretty and he couldn't help but smile looking at her.

"Luke! Hales is having the baby!" Nathan smiled on the other side.

"I'll be right there!" Lucas said as he began to hop out of bed. Nathan said goodbye and Lucas woke Peyton up.

"Peyt, Haley's having the baby! Get dressed - we're going to the hospital." Lucas was so happy for his best friend. She had everything she had dreamed for... A guy she loved and a baby on it's way. It may have been a little sooner than anyone had guessed considering they were only 17, but Lucas knew this was Haley's destiny.

_The two got dressed as fast as possible and drove to the hospital. Even though it wasn't his baby, Lucas was nervous for Haley and Nathan. But he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach._

"What's wrong?" Peyton said looking how nervous Lucas looked.

"I'm just nervous for some reason... Something's not right..." Lucas said distantly.

Peyton put her hand on his knee. "Everything's gonna be fine," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I know," Lucas responded as he stroked Peyton's blonde curls.

_The two sat in silence for the rest of the 20 minute car ride. _

_-------------------------------_

_Lucas and Peyton arrived at the hospital exactly 20 minutes after they left. They walked into the waiting room to see Nathan sitting on a chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his head buried in his palms._

"Nathan?" Lucas hurried over.

Nathan looked up with tears in his eyes. "Haley lost the baby."


	16. Crashing Down

_Haley arrived home 2 days later. She had lost the baby due to complications. It was going to be a boy. Little James Keith Scott. Haley had never felt so alone in her life even though Nathan hadn't left her alone for more than ten minutes since they had arrived at the hospital. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she just wept in bed._

"Okay Hales," Nathan sighed, "I'm gonna go get you some food because you _need_ to eat." Nathan was still unable to comprehend how something like this could happen. Haley's eyes didn't sparkle anymore, and there was nothing he could do. He hadn't showered since a few days ago and he felt like crying. Everything was a mess.

"Do whatever you want."Haley said dully. She crawled into bed and curled up under the blankets. She faced the wall. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Haley, this is going to be okay, alright? I love you." Nathan said before he left and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-----------------------------------------

_"Hi, it's Brooke! Leave a message and if you're lucky I'll get back to you... beep"_

Lucas stopped holding his breath when he heard the message machine. He was hoping that Brooke wouldn't pick up. Even though he wanted to hear her voice, he couldn't stand to sit on the phone lying to her. He shut his phone.

-----------------------------------------

_Nathan was out getting Haley some of her favorite things like Mac & Cheese and peanut butter when he turned on his phone. He had a voicemail, so he listened._

"Nate! You never called me! Where are you? Call me back or I'll have to hurt you... but maybe that's more of a pleasure than a punishment." Rachel's sexy voice echoed from the ear piece.

Nathan decided to call Rachel as he shopped.

"Hey, I knew you couldn't resist." Rachel answered on the third ring.

"Yeah, well Rachel we all know you're so irresistable." Nathan said. There was no harm in shamelessly flirting.

"When am I gonna see you sexy?" Rachel didn't sound like herself although she was still flirting, as usual.

"Well, Haley lost the baby, so I'm a little occupied with her for the next few days..."

"Oh my god Nathan, I'm so sorry." Rachel said sincerely. She had no idea. Without Brooke, she lost her connection to most of the Tree Hill world.

"It's okay, I appreciate it though. Maybe we can hang out for a little now if you're not busy?" Nathan needed to stop thinking about Haley and the baby for a little while. Rachel would be a good distraction.

"Yup, I'm definetly up for that. Where do you wanna meet?"

"The boardwalk?"

"Be there in 20."

----------------------------------------

_Brooke had been in California for a month. She woke up curled into Brett. Her parents were on a business thing of some sort for her dad so Brett had spent the night. She was really beginning to like him. He wasn't a Lucas, but Lucas would be there when she got home. Besides, she was writing him letters everyday still, just like last summer. She made sure she kept them well hidden from Brett, her parents and the dozen maids who scurried through her parent's home._

"Hi gorgeous." Brett yawned and kissed Brooke's forehead.

"Hi you." Brooke kissed him. She really liked Brett, but he just _wasn't_ Lucas. But for now it didn't matter. She was happy.

"I have something to tell you..." Brett started smiling.

"If you're gonna ask me to marry you, that's a little Naley..." Brooke laughed. She had told him so much about her world in such a little time. He knew all about Naley, Rachel, and her friendship with Petyon. The only thing she hadn't mentioned was her Broody Lucas.

"Don't worry, I'm waiting until we're together for 3 months to do that." he winked. "Actually, I'm taking off a year from school and I think I'm gonna rent an apartment in Tree Hill with one of my friends from UNC."

_What the hell?_ Brooke thought. What was she gonna do? _Lucas_ lived in Tree Hill, and now Brett was coming _back there_ with her? This was possibly a nightmare. She pinched herself.

"That's great! Ow!" Brooke said.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I just had to pinch myself... I just can't believe this isn't a dream," she forced a smile. It was more like a nightmare.

"You better believe it... Don't think I'm letting you go so easily Brooke Davis." Brett smiled and kissed her.

"I'm gonna go make us some breakfast..." Brooke said as she lifted herself out of bed.

"Why when we can just lay here all day...?" Brett beckoned her into the bed again.

"I'm hungry. Do you want eggs?" Brooke didn't sound like herself, but she couldn't help it.

"Sure, I'll be down in a little."

Brooke went downstairs into the kitchen. She picked up her cell phone off the charger. She dialed Rachel's number.

-------------------------------------

_Rachel and Nathan were eating at a boardwalk diner._

"So, are you a mess about this baby thing?" Rachel wasn't afraid to be blunt and get to the point with her questions.

"I just don't understand how that can happen, you know? It's like surreal. Nine months and two days of waiting for this baby, the nervousness and excitement of it all taken away because of a complication." Nathan sighed. You could see how badly this was hurting him.

"I promise you Nate," Rachel said placing her hand on top of his, "everything is going to be fine. Haley's gonna be fine." Rachel had never felt so close to a guy on this level. A level where she didn't feel like she had to have sex with him, or date him. She just wanted a guy _friend._

Her phone rang.

"One sec..." she said to Nate. He nodded.

"Rachel, I need you to do me a favor. I'm kind of seeing this guy in California, and he decided he's taking a year off from school and renting an apartment in Tree Hill and I need you to hint to Lucas that I'm not coming back alone so that I don't completely tear him apart... I mean, how can I be doing this? It's like a bad dream... What do I..."

"Brooke, relax. Besides," she said sternly, "I think Lucas is okay."

"What?"

Rachel could hear Brooke's heart break from across the telephone line. "I mean, he's not _okay_ he misses you a lot, but he's coping." Rachel knew he was... whatever he was... with Peyton, but she cuoldn't tell Brooke now. Not on the phone.

"Oh, okay. Well just... do something! I gotta go he's coming... I'll see you in a few weeks friend!" Brooke hung up.


	17. When It All Falls Apart

_Lucas was sitting alone in his room for the first time in awhile. He seemed to always be with Peyton lately, or comforting Haley... when she'd let him talk to her. He dropped his iPod on the floor, and bent down to pick it up. While bent over, he looked under his bed and saw a cardboard box._

"The letters..." he whispered to himself.

_He had written 10 letters to Brooke before he stopped. Ten days worth and it was the fourth week of summer. He was behind by 18 letters. After him and Peyton became a _thing_ he abandoned writing his letters. Come to think of it, Brooke wasn't really on his mind lately. Of course ocassionally he did miss her, but he was hardly ever alone to actually think about it. Maybe it's true what they say: _out of sight, out of mind.

Lucas picked up the box and sat down at his desk. He contemplated writing a letter, or even reading the old ones, to see if he still had feelings for Brooke. But it didn't really matter now, Brooke was gone and possibly forever (according to her). He stashed the letters underneath his bed again. Once Brooke got home, she'd never forgive him anyway. He called Peyton.

"Hey Scott." Peyton answered.

"Hi you, can you do me a favor and come talk to me when you get a chance?"

"Look outside our door." Peyton laughed.

Sure enough, Peyton was outside the door.

"Peyton, don't you think this friends with benefits thing is getting a little played out?" Lucas said once they were both settled onto the bed.

"What do you mean?" Things were perfect with Lucas right now and Peyton didn't wanna ruin it...

"Well, I think it's so stupid... We should be going out together and kissing in public instead of this purely-sex stuff." Lucas smiled at her.

"So, are you saying..." Peyton started.

"Let's be exclusive..." Lucas choked. He couldn't believe he was saying this. What happened to the Lucas Scott who was gonna wait for Brooke and fight for her?

"What about Brooke?" Peyton said, pretending to be concerned.

"I realized, I wanna be with you Peyton, not Brooke." He couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Peyton couldn't tell either.

"Okay, well then I guess you're with me." Peyton pulled into his chest and kissed him.

----------------------------

_Nathan and Rachel talked for hours about everything until Nathan's phone rang. Haley was asking where he was and that she wanted him to come home. She was crying, which was not unusual for her lately._

"Haley needs me home." Nathan said, dissapointedly as he flipped his phone closed.

"Well, this was fun... I don't think I've spent this long with a hot guy without ending up in bed with him in... my entire life." Rachel laughed. Unfortunately, it was true.

"Don't worry, we'll do it again." The two got up and parted ways.

----------------------------

_Four weeks later, Brooke opened the door to her apartment in Tree Hill... with Brett. He had insisted to book their flights together. Brooke went into her bedroom and looked around. Everything was how she left it. The bulliten board had a picture of her and Lucas kissing on the beach. There was a picture of the two of them at the Halloween party where she was a she-devil and he was... Tommy Lee. She laughed. He had been so gullible and fell for her being turned on by Tommy Lee. There were other pictures of her and Lucas._

"Nice apartment, babe." Brett came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Brooke took a deep breath to hold back her tears before saying thank you. They stood there for a minute while Brett looked at the bulliten board.

"Old boyfriend?" he said feeling a little hurt. Brooke never mentioned any other guy, and clearly this was recent or at least she still cared about this guy if she still had pictures of him up on her wall.

"My past..." Brooke whispered. She wasn't sure what her and Lucas were right now. And with Brett in town, them getting back together was unlikely.

"Ok?" Brett said. He didn't buy it. "I'm gonna go to my place and unpack." He kissed her neck. "Call me when you wanna go for dinner last night?" He walked out of the room and Brooke heard the door slam signaling him leaving. She was still standing in front of her bulliten board though.

-----------------------------

"brookes home 2day" read a text message on Lucas's phone, from Rachel.

_He shut the phone. He was with Peyton now, and he was sure Brooke and him were never going to get back together after how he had messed up before summer. He needed to take a run to clear his head._

_He scribbled a note to Peyton, who was sleeping still, grabbed his iPod and left. He didn't have a route planned, so he just let his feet guide him. Before he even realized where he was going, he was in front of Brooke's apartment complex._

_  
He stopped in his tracks. Should he go and say hi to her? Try and be friends? He wouldn't bring up Peyton, or what him and Brooke were right now, he'd just be friendly..._

-----------------------------

_Brooke was standing in tears taking pictures of her and Lucas down from the board. She ripped up one of them out of frustration. How could things come to this? She was with someone else while Lucas was probably sitting waiting for her to come home to apologize. There was a knock at her door. She put down the pictures and the empty bulliten board on the kitchen table on her way to the door._

"Hi." Lucas said smiling. He was so happy to see her, but she looked so sad.

"Hey..." Brooke said. "One minute, come in." Brooke ran to the bathroom to wash her face. She didn't want Lucas to see her crying.

Lucas walked in. He sat down at the kitchen table. He saw the ripped picture and other pictures sloppily piled next to Brooke's old bulliten board. Why did she rip it? Was she over him? Lucas stopped his thoughts. It didn't even matter, he was with _Peyton_ now.

Brooke walked in. "How was your summer Broody?" Brooke leaned onto the table.

"It was suprisingly good... I missed you though. Seems like you didn't miss me, though." Lucas said, hurt, holding up the ripped picture.

"Sorry about that... It's just that..." Brooke started. She wanted to tell him about Brett.

"No, I understand. I hurt you for the millionth time, and I'm so sorry Brooke. But maybe this summer being apart was good." He took a deep breath. "It made me realize that I always hurt you and you don't deserve that, and that I don't deserve you."

Brooke was shocked. "Yeah, well there's something you should know than..."

"What is it?" Lucas was trying his best to do this without falling apart or making Brooke cry.

"There's someone else." she muttered.

Lucas felt his heart break. He gulped. "Oh... Well than I guess I should tell you... Brooke, please don't be upset..."

"What is it Lucas?" What was going on here? They were supposed to just take a _break _over the summer, now they were both confessing things? How could she be with someone else? And what did Lucas have to tell her?!

"I... I'm kinda with Peyton now."

Brooke felt the tears start rolling down her face again for the second time. She quickly wiped them away before Lucas could see. She forced a smile. "That's good. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am... I hope you are too" Lucas lied about being happy, and he didn't want Brooke to be happy without him.

"Yeah, I'm very happy." She smiled another fake smile. "Well, I gotta unpack..." she said hoping Lucas would leave so she could break down.

"Okay, do you need any help?" He didn't want to leave.

"To be completely honest, yes I do, but right now I can't see you Lucas." she said plainly.

"I figured. I'll leave then. Bye Brooke." he said.

"Bye Lucas."


	18. Devotion And Desire

"Hello?" Brooke sniffled answering her phone.

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" Brett said across the line.

"Nothing really." Brooke put on her fake happy voice.

"Okay, good. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Actually, I'm a little jet lagged and not feeling good. I think I'm just gonna spend the night with Rachel."

"Oh... Ok." Brett had forgotten that she had friends in Tree Hill who she hadn't seen in two months. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yup," Brooke said.

"Love you Brookie." he said. You could hear his smile.

"You too." Brooke hung up.

_She was laying in bed. She had no idea where Rachel was. She had stopped home and spent an hour with Brooke, but Brooke hadn't told her about Lucas coming over. Rachel had mentioned that she thought Peyton and Lucas were spending a lot of time together, but she didn't know real details._

_Brooke had tried calling Haley right after Rachel left for the millionth time. She never answered her phone anymore. Brooke normally didn't mind barging into people's homes, but clearly Haley was still having trouble with the whole losing-the-baby situation._

_She had unpacked all of her stuff, including the cardboard box of Lucas's letters. It was sitting on her vanity taunting her. She'd written a few over the summer. She took out a pen and paper to write him another one. She needed to, after what had happened today._

----------------------------

_A week later, Lucas went on his new routine of an early morning run. He stopped leaving Peyton notes explaining where he was and instead would just kiss her on his way out. He always took the same route... Past the River Court and to Brooke's apartment complex. He'd sit down on one of the benches near her apartment to cool off. He was always tempted to knock on her door. But today was different. As he was sitting, a black BMW convertable pulled up to the complex._

_The car parked and a guy who looked around 21 years old stepped out. He walked up the steps to Brooke's apartment and knocked on the door._

'What the hell...?' _Lucas thought to himself. Brooke answered the door and the guy kissed her softly on the forehead. That's what Lucas would do to Brooke whenever she was scared, or just to show her he cared about her._

'So that must be her new boyfriend...' _Lucas sat and just watched the door close. He could only imagine what was going on behind those doors. Knowing Brooke, she was probably asking him to shower with her, like she used to ask Lucas. Maybe she was making him cereal, since that was one of the only things she could 'cook.' SHe used to make Lucas cereal, or if he was lucky, burnt eggs. _

_Lucas sighed and put his head in his palms. What was going on? This wasn't how it was supposed to be._

-----------------------------

"Brooke, I gotta talk to you..." Brett said pulling back from kissing Brooke.

"What's up boyfriend?" Brooke cringed. _Lucas_ was the only guy she called boyfriend, but she was going to have to push her feelings for Lucas to the back of her heart, because she was with Brett and Luke was with Peyton.

"I have to go back to school."

"What?" Brooke pouted, even though inside she was happy.

"My parents want me to go back. They think that if I take the year off I'm not gonna get a good job and blah-blah-blah..." He pulled her into him. "But I love you. And I want to be with you."

"I don't want you to go." Brooke lied.

"So why don't you move near the school? We can get an apartment together and I'll take class during the day..." Brett started excitedly.

"Because Tree Hill is my home. My friends are here, and even though they aren't my family, well you've met my parents. My friends are really the only family I have."

"I understand." Brett said dissapointedly.

"When are you leaving?" Brooke said.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Can I spend the last night with you?" he said kissing her.

"Of course." Brooke smiled.

"I think we can make this work, Brooke. I'll come out on the weekends, and vacations..."

"Brett, I love you for wanting it to work. But we both know you're not gonna want to drive 3 hours every weekend, and you have friends at school. And what if you miss an opportunity with the girl of your dreams at school because you're too busy with me?" Brooke was trying to find any way possible to end it with Brett.

"I guess so. But we'll have an amazing night tonight, and whenever I can I'll come visit. But I guess this was fun while it lasted." Brett smiled.

"It definetly was."

-------------------------

_The next morning, Nathan was shooting hoops on the River Court when Lucas was on his run. Lucas went over to him._

"Hey man." Nate said.

"Hey."

"So I hear Brooke's back in town?"

"She is..."

"Have you seen her?"

"I went over there the day she got home. She has another boyfriend from California who came back with her. Plus, I'm with Peyton. Me and Brooke just never work out." Lucas sighed.

"That's B.S. man. You love that girl."

"I do love her, I always will, but it never works."

"Well, maybe you should make it work."

"Yeah, well let's just see what happens. School starts soon anyway."

"Yeah, I guess."

"How's Haley?"

"Better. She still spends a lot of time in bed, but she's a lot better than a few weeks ago."

"That's good. Tell her to call me when she's up to it. Do you wanna finish off this run with me?"

"Sure." Nate put down the ball and the two began to jog.

-------------------------

_Brett and Brooke were laying in bed together. Brooke was tracing little circles on his stomach, but in her mind, it wasn't Brett she was laying next to. It was Lucas. School started in two days, and the two always had class together. Peyton was always in their classes too. And since Lucas and Peyton had alphabetically close last names, they always sat next to each other. She couldn't imagine how she was going to survive a year of watching Luke and Peyton as a couple _every single day.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said. She needed to take a walk.

------------------------

_Nathan and Lucas were sitting outside Brooke's apartment, on the bench that Lucas sat on _every single day.

"You really love her, don't you?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I do. But I told you before, she wants nothing to do with me." He sighed.

"How do you know?"

"When I went to go see her, she had taken the pictures of us down from her bulliten board. She even ripped one of them into a thousand pieces."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. It was like a reality check. Part of me was convinced that when she got home, everything was going to be perfect. Peyton would just drift away and we would be able to be together. Now she's with this other guy..."

Lucas looked up at Brooke's apartment to see Brooke walking out.

"Brooke!" Nathan called out. He got up to greet her.

"Nathan! It's so good to see you!" She hugged him. "Hey Luke." she said shyly.

"Hey." Lucas said standing up. He missed her so much.

"How's Haley, Nathan?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"She's doing better than a few weeks ago. I'm sure she'd wanna see you, drop by later today."

"I definetly will. I was just nervous to, she hasn't been answering any of my calls."

"Don't worry, she'll love to see you. So what's this I hear about a new boyfriend?"

Brooke laughed. "His name is Brett, but he's going back to school tomorrow afternoon so he'll be history in a few hours."

Lucas held back a smile.

"Well, speaking of the boyfriend, I think I should go spend some time with him before he kills me for being with two attractive guys instead of with him. I'll come by later Nathan and you'll give me the scoop about your summer. Bye Lucas."

"Wait, Brooke?" Lucas said following her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" 

"I just wanted to say sorry. This is not how I imagined us coming home. Not even talking. I hope we can still be friends?"

"Yeah, I guess so... I'll see you later." Brooke walked up the stairs.

"Bye Pretty Girl." Lucas said so that Brooke could hear. She turned around and smiled, then turned back toward the door.

"Bye Broody." She whispered to herself.


	19. What About Us?

"Okay everyone, before you go, I just want to remind you that tomorrow's the senior trip to Virginia Beach! Be here at 5:30 in the morning or we'll be leaving without ya!" Whitey said at the end of class smiling.

_School had started three days ago and Brooke was already close to gagging herself everytime she saw Luke's arm around Peyton in the hall. Brooke couldn't notice however, that Lucas would ocassionally glance over at her. He was trying to be sneaky about it, but he wasn't successful._

"Jeez, considering he doesn't want you anymore, he can't stop staring. Excited for the trip?" Rachel whispered to Brooke.

"Honestly, no." The bell rang. Brooke watched Lucas and Peyton leave together, Lucas with his hand on the small of Peyton's back.

"Why not bitch? It's senior year! We're spending an entire weekend in a hotel and I'm sure we can find a way to get booze."

"Because when we had to plan who we were rooming with and who our plane tickets were with, me and Lucas were still together, so unless someone magically traded spots with Lucas and made him go poof and buh-bye, I'll be seeing a lot of him this trip." Brooke sighed. But they were supposed to be friends, so maybe it'd be okay? She doubted it.

"Well, at least you don't have to room with him, and I'm sure we'll find you some hot bellboy to fool around with. I know that's what I'll be doing," Rachel winked.

They walked out onto the quad and saw a table with Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Skillz and Bevin. They walked over.

"So, who's excited to get drunk, party and make out with everyone for an entire weekend in paradise?" Rachel asked the group smirking.

"Rachel, we're not going to _Paradise_. We're going to Virginia Beach, duh." Bevin said seriously.

"Oh thanks for the update Bev, you're really on top of everything." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I know!" Bevin smiled her stupid smile and the group laughed.

"I'm excited to cause some trouble," Rachel whispered to Brooke. Rachel had a plan to get Brooke and Lucas back together that she knew would work and piss Peyton off more than anything. "Besides, you're so much hotter than Peyton, I don't wanna watch that slut all over Lucas for another second. If you can't have him, and I can't have him, that skank is _definetly _not getting him."

Lucas and Peyton walked over to the table.

"Speak of the boyfriend stealing slut devil." Rachel sneered so that the whole group heard, including an approaching Peyton.

"Rachel, can't you be arrested for prostitution for wearing that outfit?" Peyton said referring to Rachel's barely-there skirt and belly shirt.

"Yeah, and don't they try to recruit you to be a nun in yours?" Rachel shot back. Peyton was wearing a pair of jeans with a turtle neck.

Peyton just gave her an evil eye and sat down.

"So Luke, they have a jacuzzi at the hotel we're staying at... According to Brooke, you're into that." Rachel said trying to cause trouble.

Brooke kicked Rachel under the table.

"Rachel, lay off..." Lucas didn't want to fight. It was bad enough that he was going to be getting the silent treatment from Brooke all weekend and that they had booked all their seats next to each other.

"And you told me he was kinky Brooke! C'mon Lucas, this weekend's going to pay off for you. I can feel it." Rachel smirked at him and gave him a wink. Lucas had a feeling she had something planned and he wasn't sure if he should be scared or not.

--------------------------------

_It was 5:20 the next morning and all the seniors were waiting to load the busses to the airport._

"Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis! Rachel Gatina, Mouth McFadden! Haley James Scott, Nathan Scott! Peyton Sawyer, Skillz! " Whitey called out all the pairs who were assigned to sit together.

"Hey..." Lucas said going over to Brooke.

"This should be interesting." Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's just try and make the best of it." They got onto the bus and chose a seat in the back across from Rachel and Mouth. Peyton made sure she sat close so she could make sure nothing was happening between Lucas and Brooke. She knew he still had feelings for her, but she refused to admit it. She didn't want any flirting between the two.

Since it was early, most of the people fell asleep on the hour ride to the airport. But, Lucas and Brooke both sat awake. Peyton was snoring on Skillz's shoulder.

Brooke was looking out the window while Lucas listened to his iPod. This was so stupid!

"Brooke... Let's just talk." Lucas suggested.

"About what Lucas? How about we talk about you're Precious Peyton. How are things with the she-devil anyway?" Brooke said coldly.

"They're okay. It's kind of like dating myself though." Lucas was going to be honest with Brooke. He wanted to be friends at least. "How's Brett?"

"Who knows? He's up at UNC."

"Do you miss him?" Lucas said hoping her answer would be _no_.

"Ha! He was a fling Lucas."

"Good." Lucas found himself saying.

"Good? You're seeing my best friend and you think that me being alone is _good_?" Brooke turned back to face the window.

Lucas sighed. That's not what he had meant but there was no point in fighting with Brooke. Not now. Over the next hour trip Lucas tried to make small talk with Brooke but she would just either nod or give him the silent treatment.

Finally, they arrived at the airport.

"Stuck with me again..." Lucas said settling into the seat next to her.

"Lucky me." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"So can you just tell me what's new with you Brooke without being stubborn for once?" Lucas was determined.

"Well, here's a quick rundown. I left for the summer by you fighting with me telling me you may not be here for me when I got back. I envisioned coming home and that all melting away and it not being true, but instead it _was _true and you're with my best friend, _again_. So I lost you and my best friend, _again_. But thank you, at least this time you weren't cheating on me. We were on a break." Brooke fake smiled. "How about your life Lucas? All you could ever hope for?" she continued dripping saracasm.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be..."

"Apparently that doesn't matter."

Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes for the first time in awhile. She looked so hurt.

"Brooke, listen. I'm sorry."

"Yeah..." Brooke said distantly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to listen to Britney Spears and you're not going to talk to me for the rest of this plane ride and hopefully after this, we won't have to spend time together for the rest of the trip.

Lucas was hurt. He nodded and turned to face Peyton who was a few seats down. She smiled at him and he forced a smile back.

-----------------------------

_The plane landed two hours later. Haley and Nathan walked down the terminal to meet the rest of the group._

"Maybe this will be good for you Hales." Nathan said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, I think it will be." Haley smiled up at him and he kissed the top of her head.

Haley had been miserable for too long. She needed to go back to being herself. She was scared that if she kept being so cold toward Nathan she would lose him. She had already pushed a lot of her friends away with her distance, but she figured they knew she was going through a lot of stuff.

The group was standing while Whitey took attendance.

"Hold on a sec Hales..." Nathan said. He walked over to Rachel.

"Oh look who it is. Too good to talk to the sexiest girl in Tree Hill lately Mr. Scott?" Rachel said pouting and pretending to be hurt.

"Very funny Rach. I miss you, where've you been? You don't call, you don't write. I thought some rich old man whisked you away to some island and you were marrying him to inherit his money." Nathan laughed.

"That is something Rachel would do..." Brooke said joining the conversation.

"Hey, it is not!" Rachel protested, then laughed. "Actually, yes it is. But who cares? I'd buy you each an island with nude beaches." The three laughed. Maybe this trip was what everyone needed.

"What's so funny over here?" Haley walked over.

"Well, Rachel's marrying some rich old man and when he dies, she's gonna buy everyone islands with nude beaches. Doesn't that sound great?" Brooke said laughing.

"Hey!" Whitey yelled. "Keep it down! I'm takin attendance!"

---------------------------

They arrived at the hotel. It was on the beach so immediately everyone went up to their rooms to change.

"Oh, fabulous..." Brooke said seeing that her and Rachel's room was right next to Lucas and Nathan's.

"Oh, I agree Brookie, this _is _fabulous." Rachel said. This made her plan a little easier. The more Lucas and Brooke saw each other, the better.

After spending the day laying on the beach and splashing in the ocean, the group came in for dinner.

"Anyone up for a little fun in the hot tub after dinner?" Rachel suggested. Plan Brucas had to go into action.

"I'm down." Nathan said.

"Same! I'll bring the keg!" Tim said stupidly.

Everyone else slowly agreed. Haley, Nathan, Tim, Rachel, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, Skillz and Bevin would come to the hot tub in an hour.

Brooke and Rachel went back up to their room to get ready.

"Brooke, wear something hot. I mean, you won't be the hottest one there, since I'm going, but you'll be second hottest." Rachel said throwing a black bathing suit at Brooke. It was the one she had worn on the beach with Lucas when they weren't exclusive yet.

"Put it on!" Rachel demanded.

"Fine!" Brooke threw on the bathing suit. Rachel put on a red sequin-y one with a thong bottom. The two headed down to the jacuzzi.

Besides their friends, no one else was there. Tim brought down drinks and after a few cups, Nathan suggested a tipsy Truth or Dare.

"Okay, me first!" Brooke called out. "Mouth, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mouth said. He was gonna act dangerous to impress Brooke.

"I dare you... to run two laps around the pool... naked!" The group laughed.

"Oh, c'mon Brooke..." Mouth said as he climbed out of the pool. He stripped out of his bathing suit and began running.

After, he came back. "My turn now bitches!" Mouth said.

"Mouth, boy, you white." Skillz said shaking his head.

"Whatever, okay Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to kiss Brooke!"

Tim's eyes lit up. "Score!" He put his hand up expecting Nathan to high five him. Nathan looked at him and rolled his eyes. Tim took his hand and put it behind his head.

Brooke and Rachel kissed for a second and then pulled back.

"Okay, my turn." Rachel smirked.

"Lucas, I dare _you _to kiss Brooke, for twenty seconds."


	20. Overdue

"Remind me to kill you later." Brooke said under her breath to Rachel.

"You'll both thank me in the long run." Rachel smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lucas said inching closer to Brooke.

"Do I have a choice?" she sighed.

"Peyton do you mind?" Lucas said.

Peyton gulped. "No." she couldn't protest.

Lucas moved closer to Brooke, their noses brushing. He slowly placed his lips on hers.

"1, 2, 3..." Rachel counted. The seconds continued going by.

As each second passed, the kiss became more passionate. Lucas put his hand on Brooke's face.

"10, 11, 12..."

Brooke put on hand on his neck and the other on his chest.

"16, 17, 18..."

Lucas moved closer to her and kissed her harder.

"21, 22, 23..."

"Time's up!" Lucas heard Peyton shout distantly. He didn't really care. He missed kissing Brooke.

"32, 33, 34..."

Brooke pulled back. "I, I gotta go." she said quickly as she got out of the hot tub.

"Wh-what?" Lucas stammered. "Okay."

He couldn't chase after her, Peyton was right there. And boy, she was _not _happy. He moved back over to her and put his arm around her. "It meant nothing," he forced himself to say and pecked her on the cheek.

"Okay, this is getting boring and I'm tired." Haley said. Everyone nodded in agreement realizing the game was spoiled by the awkward moment. "I'm going upstairs."

One by one everyone left the pool leaving Rachel by herself with Mouth.

"So Mouth, who knew you were really a _'package_' deal?" Rachel said referring to Mouth's streaking around the pool. She raised her eyebrows seductively.

"Very funny Rach. I miss spending time with you." he said genuinely.

-------------------------------

_Lucas and Peyton walked up to the floor with all the senior rooms in silence. There was nothing to say. _

"Do you wanna come in for a little?" Peyton said tugging on his shirt. "Those clothes would look great on my floor."

"Sure..." Lucas said, his eyes wandering. _Where was Brooke? Was she okay?_

"Okay, clearly, you're not up to it." Peyton said dissapointed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'll see you in the morning." Lucas said distantly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, walked ino her room and slammed the door in Lucas's face. But he barely noticed.

He went up to Brooke's door and knocked.

"Who the hell is it?" he heard Brooke yell.

"It's Lucas, let me in Brooke."

"No." Brooke said stubbornly.

Her voice sounded close. Little did he know she was sitting with her back to the door, leaning against it, waiting for Luke to come find her.

Lucas sighed. "Fine Brooke, be stubborn. I'll talk to you later."

He walked away and went into his room to change into some dry clothes. It was 12AM already. Maybe he'd go read on the beach after he changed.

---------------------------------

_It was 1AM and Brooke was staring at her ceiling listening to Rachel snore. She felt like she was going to go insane._

"I need to get out of here..." she threw on jean shorts and a big t-shirt and went down to the beach.

As she was walking toward the ocean, she saw Lucas sitting alone.

She stopped in her tracks and was about to turn around when Luke saw her.

"Brooke?" he said closing his book and getting up.

"I'm not Brooke, I'm her evil twin." Brooke said only half joking.

Lucas laughed. "What are you doing out here anyway?" he said.

"Couldn't sleep." They sat down. "How about you?"

"I was reading and Nathan was snoring and I needed silence."

"Yeah, I hear ya... Rachel snores louder than... someone... who snores really loud." Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"I love the beach." Brooke said to break the silence. They had been looking into each other's eyes a little too long.

"Me too..." Lucas said looking out at the ocean. He laid back onto the sand.

"You're hair is gonna get all sandy Lucas!" Brooke pouted.

"Get over here!" he said pulling her to lay too. "Yuck!" she yelled. Secretly, she didn't mind.

"So, is this what broody boys do? They lay in the sand and look at the stars in silence, wondering the meaning of life?" Brooke teased.

"Well, sometimes we lay in the grass, or on the River Court, but that's the main idea." Lucas laughed.

"Brooke.." Lucas started. He wanted to talk about their kiss earlier.

"Don't Brooke me, Lucas!" Brooke said, but realized how it sounded. "I didn't mean Brooke me _that_ way!" Brooke said pushing him playfully.

The two laughed.

"Do you remember when we sat on the beach all night with a few bottles of beer and fell asleep there? We woke up when the sun was rising and watched it half awake, half hungover?"

"Yeah... I do." Brooke said remembering the time. Everything was so perfect for awhile...

Brooke faked a yawn. She didn't feel like walking down Lucas-Brooke Memory Lane. Not now. Not ever.

"I'm gonna head up to bed and hope they have a pair of ear plugs for me in the lobby. I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and started to walk away.

"Aright evil twin, tell Brooke I say hi." Lucas winked.

"Very funny Broody."

"Bye Brooke."

---------------------------------

_Haley and Nathan had the first good night for the two of them in awhile. No fighting, no crying-Haley, no drama_.

"Hey Haley James?" Nathan said to her curled up on his chest.

"Haley James _Scott_." she corrected.

"You know I love you, right?" he said.

"Yup, I do. I love you too." Haley said. "You look really sexy right now Nathan Scott."

She got up from her position and leaned over to kiss him.

"Come here, you." he said pulling her in.

"Do you think Lucas is gonna be pissed when he comes back and I'm here?"

"Na, we'll just make Peyton take care of him."

"Actually, I think Peyton must be mad that him and Brooke had that intense kiss earlier. I'll leave when he gets here."

"Well, knowing Lucas, he'll be out for a little while more."

"I can think of something to pass the time..." Haley winked.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Nathan said playing dumb.

"Just kiss me." Haley said.

_They had sex for the first time in a _while_. An hour later, Lucas came back to the room and Haley left._

----------------------------------

_**Lucas was in his room when there was a knock at the door. 'Who could it be at this hour?' he thought looking at the clock that read 3AM. He got up wearing just boxers and answered. It was Brooke. **_

_**"Lucas, I miss you." She was wearing a red silk robe over just a red lacey pair of underwear.**_

_**"B-B-Brooke..." he stammered.**_

_**  
She wrapped her hands around his neck and began to kiss him. Lucas pulled her in closer to him. He couldn't believe this was happening. She pushed Lucas to sit on the bed and then straddled him. They continued to kiss. He started to undress her and she began to move her hand toward...**_

"Lucas! Answer the damn door!" Nathan yelled from the bathroom. Lucas woke up sweating. _'That was a dream?' he thought to himself. _It had felt so real. He ran to the door.

"Hey." Peyton said, "Clearly you're ready for breakfast," she laughed moving into the room.

"Yeah," Lucas laughed and gave her a kiss as she sat on his bed. He was hoping that it was Brooke at the door.

"I'll throw on some clothes and we can go to the lobby for some food. I'm starving." Luke said.

"I'm hungry too, but for something different," she said grabbing him and pulling him down to her by his shark tooth necklace.

They began kissing. "Mmm, let's just get room service." Peyton said between kisses.

Lucas wasn't in the mood to have sex. Not with Peyton at least. Brooke, well that was a different story. Not that he even had a shot.

"Let's just go downstairs and eat." Lucas said getting up fast.

"Why?" Peyton whined. Lucas hadn't turned down sex in a _while_.

"Everyone's downstairs, c'mon. We'll come back up here later." Lucas gulped. He didn't want to finish this later. He threw on a shirt and shorts and grabbed Peyton's hand.

------------------------------------

_Brooke was sitting at a table with Rachel and Mouth when she spotted Lucas and Peyton coming down the stairs hand in hand._

"I think I just lost my apetite." Brooke muttered.

Rachel saw the couple coming down the stairs too. "Agreed. Mouth, wanna come and go all Mary Kate Olsen with us and throw up our meal?"

"Tempting..." Mouth joked. "I think I'm gonna go hit the pool. Call me and we'll meet up later?"

"Definetely." Rachel and Brooke both replied. They got up and Rachel made sure her and Brooke passed Lucas and Peyton on their way to their room.

"Lucas, you look a little tired this morning... Dreaming of Brooke keeping you up?" she said just to piss Peyton off.

_'How does she know!?' he thought to himself. _He gulped.

"Rachel, you look a little too skanky this morning... Wait, that's every morning." Peyton retaliated.

"Ouch Peyton, that hurt. I think I just might cry." Rachel smirked.

"You can't cry... Witches melt when they touch water." Peyton sneered.

"Enough!" Brooke yelled.

"I was just getting started though." Rachel made a fake sad face.

"Let's go Peyton..." Lucas said, pulled Peyton away before she socked Rachel in the face. "Brooke, try and keep Rachel on a leash?" Lucas laughed.

"I'll try my best sir," she said saluting Lucas as a joke.


	21. Breakdown

_That night, Peyton hadn't been feeling well._

"Do you want me to stay up here with you?" Lucas said a little dissapointed. He wanted to go out and see Brooke.

"No, I would never make you do that. It's our senior trip, go have fun." Peyton hoped that he would stay anyway, but before she knew it, he was out the door.

_Everyone was at a bonfire at the beach. Lucas walked over to his group of friends who were sitting in a circle. There happened to be a spot next to Brooke opened, so he excitedly took it._

"Aw, what a shame, that fake blonde couldn't join us tonight?" Rachel acted upset.

"Peyton isn't feeling well." Lucas explained.

"Well, I guess that means more fun for you and Brooke." Rachel smirked.

"Rachel, one more comment from you and I swear I will kick your fat ass across the Atlantic Ocean!" Brooke said in all seriousness which made the group laugh.

"Fine, I'll be on my best behavior mommy." Rachel mocked.

_The group laughed while they reminsiced on old times from their past three years in Tree Hill. _

_Eventually, all the couples went off together whether it was to take a walk or to just spend some time alone. Nathan and Haley had went up to their room with Nathan carrying Haley on his back. Rachel and Mouth were talking down the beach. Skillz had convinced Bevin to watch 'The Notebook' in her hotel room. Tim was... being Tim... somewhere. That left just Lucas and Brooke._

"A few months ago, who would have ever thought that we'd be sitting here together on the beach but not as a couple?" Brooke thought aloud.

"Well, obviously not us considering we planned this whole weekend so that we could be together."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"I'm sorry." Lucas said sincerely.

"Me too... You know, this is not what I planned." Brooke laughed. "I was supposed to come home, and everything was supposed to be okay with us. We'd both tell each other we had just needed space over the summer, you'd apologize for being a jerk, and in the end, we'd be okay and perfect again." She felt a tear fall down her face. Lucas brushed it away.

"Brooke..." Lucas started.

"Don't Lucas. You're with Peyton now. You're happy."

"Says who?" Lucas whispered.

"If you weren't happy you wouldn't be with her." Brooke said brushing another tear away.

"Peyton's great... But she isn't you..." Lucas said inching toward her.

"Lucas... we can't..."

"Yes we can." his nose brushed hers.

"No. I've been in her place before, I won't hurt someone the way you and Peyton hurt me, even if it _is_ Peyton."

------------------------------

_Brooke was in her room facing the wall crying. Her head was killing. She needed a drink. She got a bobby pin from her makeup bag and after struggling for 20 minutes, managed to pick the lock on the mini bar. Lucas had been knocking on her door every half hour, but she just pretended she wasn't there. She took out two mini bottles of Vodka and downed each one in record time. She got out a mini bottle of Advil and placed two in her mouth and drank them down with a swig of Vodka. She then took a mini bottle of Jack Daniels and downed that too, along with another bottle of Absolut and finishing everything off with another mini bottle of rum. The whole room began to spin and she struggled to keep her eyes opened._

------------------------------

_Rachel opened the door to her and Brooke's room._

"Brooke!" she yelled opening the door.

Once she was in the room, she saw Brooke laying on the floor with her wrist bleeding. "Oh my God Brooke!"

She punched in 911 on her phone as fast as she could. Once she gave them all the information they needed, she called Lucas. He was across the hallway so he rushed in.

"What the _hell_ happened Rachel!?" Lucas ran in screaming. "Nathan, get in here!" he yelled.

"I... I don't know. I came in here and she was laying on the floor!"

"Nathan, help me lift her," Lucas said. They placed her on the bed. She was breathing and her pulse was okay but _very _slow.

Whitey came into the room and inspected the scene. "Good lord, did you call 911?"

"Of course we did!" Lucas said frustrated. Where were they?!

A few minutes later, paramedics arrived. They loaded Brooke into the ambulance outside of the lobby. Lucas, Rachel and Nathan were with her the whole time.

"Can I ride with you to the hospital?" Lucas asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know..." one of the EMT workers said.

"Just me." Lucas begged.

"Fine, just you. Let's go."

------------------------------

"Hales, Brooke was just rushed to the hospital." Nathan said into the phone when Haley picked up. She was with Peyton sitting on Haley's balcony. 

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"We have no idea. We're leaving for the hospital in a few minutes. Get ready and meet us in the lobby."

"Okay, be right down." she hung up the phone.

She explained the situation to Peyton.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Haley asked.

"No, she probably doesn't want me there. Besides, I think I'm gonna go find Lucas."

"Okay, I'll call you with updates." Haley left the room.

Peyton went to Lucas's room a few minutes later and knocked on the door repeated times. No answer. She called his cell phone but it was off. '_Where could he be?' she thought to herself._

-------------------------------

"Brooke, wake up... Please Brooke. I _need_ you to wake up." Lucas was holding Brooke's hand and begging her in her coma to wake up.

The doctor's told him she had acute alcohol posioning, but she was gonna be okay_ as long as she woke up from the coma_. They stitched up her wrist which was, from what it looked like, a result of her falling on it.

Lucas had no intention of leaving the hospital. Everyone else had already come to see Brooke and had told Lucas to come back to the hotel and then he'd see her in the morning, but he couldn't leave her. He knew this was his fault.

He called Peyton.

"Hey, where've you been, I was worried!" Peyton answered.

"Peyton, we can't keep seeing each other."

"W-what?" Peyton stuttered.

"You know that it isn't right. We promised each other that we'd end it when Brooke got home. Now she's in the hospital and it's my fault."

"Fuck you, Lucas." Peyton said and hung up.

Lucas shut his phone and sighed. A weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Brooke, listen to me, you need to wake up. And I'll tell you why... Because I just broke up with Peyton and if you don't wake up, we'll never be able to get back together. And I need to be with you." He put his hand in Brooke's.

He felt Brooke tighten her grip around his hand.

----------------------------------

_Haley and Nathan were laying in bed._

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Haley said. She didn't know what she would do without Brooke.

"She's going to be fine." Nathan said and kissed her forehead.

"Nathan, you don't have feelings for Rachel right?" Haley said suddenly breaking the calm silence.

"Are you crazy? You think I could ever be with anyone but you Haley James Scott?"

"I hope not..." she said and felt her eyes get heavy. The two drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------

"Brooke?" Lucas said shooting up. She was holding his hand, she must be okay.

"I... need... water." she rasped.

He passed her a glass of water. He began to cry. "Thank God you're okay... I was so scared. I'm so sorry Brooke." he leaned into her.

"Hey, look at me." she said smiling.

"I'm okay right? That's all that matters." she whispered reassuringly.

"Brooke, if I had lost you..." he started, with tears in his eyes.

"But you didn't." she smiled. "Get up here Broody." She shifted over to make room for Lucas. He crawled in and wrapped his arms around Brooke. She was so pale and sick looking, all he wanted to do was make her better and get her out of this hospital. He stroked her dark brown hair. How could they have doubted that they were meant to be together?

Just then, a doctor walked in. "Oh good, Miss Davis, you're awake. We knew you'd be okay, you're a tough cookie according to your group of friends. And this one over here needed you," he said nodding toward Lucas.

"True statement." Lucas said and kissed her forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone. You'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon Miss Davis." the doctor left.

"Listen Broody boy, go home. Get some sleep. You're a mess." Brooke said curling up close to Lucas.

"And leave you here alone? Never."

"Well then, I guess I don't mind..." Brooke joked. She felt her eyes get heavy and she drifted to sleep. Lucas however, couldn't fall asleep as easily.

He laid with Brooke on his chest for awhile. He loved watching her head go up and down with each breath he let in and let out. She looked gorgeous even in a hospital gown after alcohol poisoning. He didn't even know that was possible.

------------------------------

"Thanks for everything, doc. But next time, more painkillers." Brooke winked at her handsome 30-something doctor.

"Miss Davis, let's just hope there isn't a next time." he said laughing and shaking his head at her.

"Let's go boyfriend." Brooke said tugging on Lucas's arm.

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked toward a taxi that Whitey had sent. Luckily, Brooke hadn't been kicked off the trip. All she had to do was serve two detentions when she got home.

"Hey Brooke?" Lucas said as they got into the taxi.

"Yeah, boyfriend?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucas got into the car and Brooke laid on his chest. She sighed and smiled. Everything was going to be okay.


	22. The Call

_Brooke and Lucas arrived back to the hotel a little past 4PM. Brooke was so tired from everything that had happened. Between collapsing, being drunk and Lucas and her getting back together, all she wanted to do was sleep._

_After everyone had greeted her and made sure she was okay, she and Lucas headed up toward her room. _

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened, the full story?" Lucas said as they walked into the room.

"Okay, well I was upset, for obvious reasons," she gave Lucas a teasing evil look, "so I had a drink... then I had another... then another... and you get the picture."

"Come here..." Lucas said walking toward her. He hugged her tightly as she buried her head in his chest. It felt good to have Brooke back in his arms.

"I'm so tired, let's lay down." Brooke yawned. She took Lucas's hand and pulled him into bed with her.

They were laying in bed in silence for a few minutes before Lucas started to talk.

"I'm really sorry, Brooke."

"Uh oh, for what now?" Brooke joked.

"Just for everything in general." Lucas wanted to be serious. They needed to be able to talk.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Brooke said. She was laying on top of him looking at into his eyes.

He nodded.

"You're the only person who has the power to hurt me as bad as you do. Before you, there were dozens of other guys who did whatever they wanted to me, but I didn't care. And then you came along... And poof, everything changed."

"Poof?"

"Poof!" The two laughed.

"I kind of like having that power over you Pretty Girl." Lucas said.

"And why is that, boyfriend?"

"Because it means you love me."

"Yeah, but don't take it for granted... again." she smiled. All she wanted to do was kiss Lucas. That was the only way she wouldn't have to think about her and Lucas being right for each other, she could just feel it. Sometimes, all you need to do is _feel_ it.

"Lucas!" she said pulling back. "We can't kiss like this. We both know what kissing leads to when it comes to us!"

"That's the point Cheery." He kissed her again.

"Okay but here's the thing... we don't have protection."

"Mmmm... And when has that stopped us?" Lucas said kissing her neck.

"Very true boyfriend." They continued kissing.

----------------------

_Peyton was in her room alone. No one had tried to find her for hours. She figured everyone was too busy fussing over Brooke. No matter how hard she tried, Brooke always out-shined her. When both of Peyton's mothers died, Brooke won even then... She had Lucas. Peyton wasn't even sure if she loved Lucas. Maybe she loved the idea of Lucas. Who the hell even knew at this point. _

_She grabbed her sketch pad from her duffle bag. She hadn't drawn in awhile. She'd been too busy with Lucas, and even before Lucas, Jenny and Jake had kept her busy._

_  
She wondered for a minute where Jake was. It was 6:30, so he was probably making dinner for him and Jenny. _

_  
For a minute she wished everything was like a few months ago. Where she didn't care about Lucas and Brooke, where all she needed was Jake and little Jenny. Life was so much easier._

_She flipped open her cell phone._

"Hello?" Jake's familiar answered.

"Hey, it's me." Peyton said.

"Yeah?" He sounded weary.

"You know how before I cheated on you, you wanted me to leave anyway, because you thought I was still in love with Lucas?"

"I try to push that memory to the back of my mind..." he said exasperated.

"Okay, but can you just hear me out Jake? I've been with Luke for the past two months, dating him. And here I am, calling you. I miss you. I _love_ you."

Jake sighed. "Listen, I'm coming to Tree Hill this week to visit my parents. We can talk... or something... I guess."

---------------------------

_It was the last night on the trip. Some of the guys built a fire on the beach again which all of the 'gang' attended. A game of "I Never" started up._

"Okay, my turn..." Rachel started.

"Oh, here we go..." Nathan interupted smiling devilishly.

"Hey! My turn!" she hissed. "Okay, I never... wait... I did that." she laughed. "Aright, I see that look skank Davis. Okay, I never... had sex on a plane."

Brooke looked around to see who else was taking a sip of their drink. No one.

"Guess I'm solo on this!" Brooke announced. She took a sip.

"And when was this?" Lucas said, looking puzzled. They had never been on a plane together while they were a couple, so clearly it wasn't with him.

"Do you _really_ wanna know? You're not gonna be happy with me..."

"You cheated on me on a plane?!" Lucas said nervously.

"No.. Well... No! The fight before I left for California? Well, when I was on the plane Brett, the guy I was dating for like three months, we met on the plane... And being angry at you and, well, being myself, after a few minutes of flirting, boom, we were in the bathroom."

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucas said seriously.

"Oh, you should talk! I wonder what you were doing with Peyton at that exact time!" Brooke retaliated. "Wait, speaking of the devil, where is she?"

Peyton was no where in sight.

"I don't think she's left her room all day." Haley said.

"Aright, I'm going up there to talk to her. I'll be back in a little." Brooke sighed. She gave herself a lift off Lucas's leg.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lucas offered, but he knew the reason Peyton wasn't out there was because of him, and maybe a little because of Brooke.

"Nope, I'll be fine." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Don't think you're getting away this easily Brooke Davis! We're discussing this later!" Lucas said as she walked away.

----------------------------

_Peyton's door was unlocked, so Brooke walked straight in. Peyton was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling._

"Hey friend..." Brooke said softly. She couldn't remember the last time where she and Peyton weren't fighting about _something_ whether it be Lucas or... Lucas.

"Hey." Peyton said sitting up.

"I'm sorry, P Sawyer. About everything. I'm sorry you and Jake didn't work out, I'm sorry Lucas ended things like that. But you need to know, I love him. That boy makes my heartbeat like no one else can, and he's the only person who could hurt me the way he has. Besides you. And it sucks that we're not that close anymore, but don't you dare think that I never think about it. Because I miss you. It sucks being able to have my best boy, but not my best girl all at once."

"I understand Brooke. And listen to me, you always have me even when we are ready to kill each other. And you and Lucas? Your hearts just work together in a way that I guess mine and his just don't." she sighed. "Jake used to make me feel like that. I messed things up so badly, Brooke."

"Why don't you talk to him? If you guys are really meant to be, it'll work out. That's what I always tell myself about me and Luke."

"Just did. He's in town for a little this week seeing his parents. We're gonna talk. But, I can't really blame him if he doesn't wanna be with me anymore."

"Well if he doesn't wanna be with you, then it's his loss." She hugged Peyton.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Peyton said leaning on her shoulder.

After a few seconds of silence, Peyton broke in.

"Are we ever going to be able to be close again, Brooke?"

"Maybe... just maybe..." Brooke smiled.

_She convinced Peyton to come down to the beach and the group spent the whole night laughing and enjoying their last night._


	23. She Looks To Me

_The seniors were on the plane on the way home from from the trip. Everything had turned out okay for everyone. Jake and Peyton were gonna talk, Brooke and Lucas were back together, Haley and Nathan were working out again._

"So, you wanna be my second time on a plane?" Brooke winked at Lucas and grabbed his hand. Whitey was snoring all the way in the front.

"Brooke, you don't have to do this..." he said, but he happily followed her.

"Oh, and what if I want to?" she smiled pulling him into the bathroom.

---------------------------

_It was Wednesday afternoon. School had restarted and today was the day Jake was supposed to be coming to Tree Hill to visit. But, he hadn't called Peyton. The phone sat on her nighttable begging her to pick it up and dial Jake's number. After contemplating for 5 minutes, she took it and called him._

"Hey, I was just about to call you." Jake answered.

"Haha, hey! Are you here yet?" Peyton said smiling.

"Yup, just dropped Jenny at my parents. Wanna go get coffee or something?"

"Sure... Karen's in 15?"

"It's a date."

_Peyton rushed to get ready. She put on her black leather jacket, an old leopard tank top she and Brooke had bought before attending a Duke party, and her favorite dark jeans. She drove over to Karen's Cafe to meet Jake._

"Hey you." he said. He was sitting at a table by himself waiting for Peyton.

"Hey... I missed you you know." Peyton said, getting straight to the point.

"I missed you too Peyton," he said, putting his hand on top of hers.

After a minute of silence, Jake spoke. "I think I'm moving back to Tree Hill for awhile."

"You are?" Peyton said grinning.

"Yeah. I miss my parents, and I wanna make us work. So it just makes sense to move back here."

"Jake, that's great." The two stood up and hugged.

Peyton slowly pulled back. Jake looked deeply into her eyes.

He leaned in toward her.

"You sure?" she whispered.

"Positive." Jake whispered, their lips verge of touching.

And for the first time since she had left Savannah, Peyton had a kiss that meant something, with someone who she truly loved, and who loved her back.

-------------------------------

_Peyton and Jake walked into Peyton's room. Immediately, she began to kiss him._

"How long," she kissed him again, "until you pick up Jenny?" she continued to kiss his neck.

"We have two hours," he whispered into her curly blonde hair.

"Perfect." she pushed him onto the bed and began to kiss him harder and more passionately.

"I missed you so much Peyton Sawyer." Jake said.

"I missed you more Jake Gigelsky."

----------------------------------

_A month later, Brooke was laying in Lucas's bed when she felt nauseous. Suddenly, the room started spinning. Lucas wasn't home, he went to take a run. But Brooke liked sneaking into the house through his door, saying hi to Karen and then curling up in Lucas's bed to think. It smelled like him and she liked feeling like he was with her, even when he wasn't. She loved how her clothing would smell like him for the rest of the day and whenever she felt alone, she could just breathe in and her Broody boyfriend was with her. _

_The room continued to spin._

_She closed her eyes for a few minute hoping it would end. She re-opened them to see Lucas standing over her, iPod in his ears, smiling._

"Hey gorgeous. What's wrong?" Lucas asked. Brooke looked pale all of the sudden.

"I'm... not feeling well." She closed her eyes again to keep the room from spinning. 

He crawled into bed with her. "What hurts?"

"Everything's spinning... And I'm nauseous... And..." Brooke hopped out of bed. She ran to the bathroom.

Lucas heard the door slam and Brooke put up the toilet seat.

"Oh man..." Lucas got up and went to the bathroom door. "You okay Brooke?" 

After a minute of gagging, Brooke answered. "Can you take me to the doctor?" 

"Yup. I'll call, you get cleaned up."

--------------------------------

"Brooke Davis?" a secretary announced in the doctor's waiting room.

"That's me..." Brooke said slowly getting up. She wasn't sure if she could handle being more nauseous by getting up too fast.

A nurse led her to a plain room. Brooke hated doctors and she was holding onto Lucas's hand for dear life.

"Why hello Miss Davis." her usual doctor said.

"Hi." she whispered.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Everything just keeps spinning. I puked a little while ago. But it feels different than just a stomach bug..." she said.

"Well, a few tests will be able to figure out what it is. We're gonna have to take some blood though. Don't give me that look Miss Davis, we do this everytime you're here!" her doctor said smiling.

Brooke gulped.

"I'll be right here okay?" Lucas said holding her hand in one hand and wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

"Okay..." Brooke said softly.

A gallon of blood later (or what felt like a gallon of blood to Brooke) and a million tear stains on her face, Brooke's blood was taken.

"We'll know the results of this in about a half an hour. You can stay if you want, but I suggest you go home and relax and we'll call you."

"Okay, thank you doctor. As usual, a great time being here. Now where's my lollipop?" Brooke was gonna get compensation for having so much blood taken, even if she was 17 going on 18 years old.

"Lollipops are in the front in a red basket."

"There better be cherry or I swear..." Brooke said under her breath. Lucas put his arm around her and laughed.

"Everything's still spinning Luke, make it stop!" Brooke whined burying her head into his chest.

"You're gonna be absolutely fine, Brooke," he said stroking her brown hair. "Now, let's go back to my place and my mom will make you soup and we can lay down and watch your favorite movie..."

"Bring It On?!" Brooke asked excitedly looking up at him. _She really looks sick, _Lucas thought to himself.

"Yup," Lucas smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

--------------------------------

_Nathan and Haley were driving to go to the supermarket together. Nathan lowered the radio, he wanted to talk to Haley._

"Hales, we haven't really discussed the baby thing..."

"I don't wanna discuss it Nathan." she sighed.

"But you can't hold it in forever."

"Well, I want to. It was the most emotionally painful thing I've ever been through besides when I came back to you after the tour. And I just don't wanna relive it right now."

Nathan sighed. "Do you want to try for another baby?"

"Now?" Haley said suprised.

"Not necessarily now, but ever."

"Yeah, of course, I want to have a family with you. But now, it's a little too soon. We're young, we have time."

"Well, not like that's ever stopped us!" Nathan laughed.

--------------------------------

_Lucas and Brooke were laying in his bed watching "Bring It On" and eating Karen's chicken soup when Brooke's cell phone rang._

"Pause it, this is my favorite part!" Brooke said about to answer her phone.

"Brooke Davis? This is Dr. Williams' office."

"This is her." Brooke said nervously.

"We have the results of your blood tests here. Would you like to hear them over the phone or would you like to come to the office?"

Brooke gulped. That could not be good. She looked over at Lucas, his face was serious and he, being Broody, was brooding as usual.

"Over the phone please." Brooke whispered.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK, HERE'S WHERE I NEED YOUR HELP. WHAT SHOULD BE WRONG WITH BROOKE? I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT I WANNA DO, BUT I WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE. AND ALSO, I WANT MORE REVIEWS! THE PEOPLE WHO CONSTANTLY RESPOND ARE GREAT, BUT I WANT SOME NEW READERS :( **

**AND SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. MORE JEYTON, NALEY AND OBVIOUSLY BRUCAS NEXT CHAPTER. **


	24. READ THIS!

**A FEW FACTS/STATEMENTS**

- Every title of a chapter is the title of a song.

- I'm thinking about making a sequel, but like the show, it will be five years later.

- The beginning is Junior Year, then that summer, then it leads into Senior Year

- I'm thinking of writing another story, but from Lucas's perspective which includes voiceovers and all.

- I am always opened to your ideas, so please let me hear them! I love drama and exciting twists in the stories.

- I'm trying to find a way to incorporate Dan into this story, any ideas?


	25. Lost And Confused

**OK, I DECIDED THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE SEQUEL. I DECIDED TO DO WHAT MY ORIGINAL PLAN WAS... I KNOW MANY OF YOU DON'T AGREE, BUT I HAVE A LOT OF PLANS FOR THE SEQUAL WHICH WILL BE 5 YEARS LATER.**

**THE SEQUEL WILL BE A DIFFERENT STYLE USING VOICEOVERS AND WHAT NOT. ENJOY :)!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Brooke sat in Lucas's bed stunned. _

"This must be a joke," she said as tears began to stream down her face.

"Brooke..."

"Lucas! I am seventeen years old! I cannot do this... We cannot do this!"

"Brooke, relax. Hey, listen to me." He put his hand on her shoulder. "They didn't say it was definite. They said it was _a possibility_."

"Lucas, you listen to me! If I am, if it doesn't end up being a scare..." she lowered her voice, "it may not be yours."

"What do you mean?" he asked. He felt his heart drop and stomach knot up. Brooke had cheated on him? Never.

"Brett..." she said slowly, tears welling up in her eyes again.

----------------------------

Rachel had decided to take a walk. She was just roaming around town when she saw Mouth sitting on a bench alone.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, how's the best looking guy in town?" she whispered into his ear.

"I'm great, and how's _my _favorite girl?" Mouth said sincerely. He always had a thing for Rachel, but he knew she wasn't the dating type.

"Oh little ol' me? I'm flattered," Rachel said acting shocked.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" Mouth suggested.

"Hm, I have a better idea. Follow me." Rachel grabbed his hand.

------------------------------

_Brooke needed to be alone. She gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek, made a promise to call him later and walked toward the door._

"Brooke..." he said after her. She turned around with tears down each cheek.

"Babe, it's gonna be okay. And no matter what happens, I'm gonna be here for you." Lucas said.

_  
Brooke forced a smile through her tears and walked out. She knew she was running from her problems, as usual, but this was not just an ordinary Lucas-and-her-fighting-after-a-long-day problem. This was a life changing problem._

------------------------------

_Lucas laid in bed staring at his cieling. There was a _possibility_ Brooke was pregnant and a _possbility _that if she was, it may not be his child. Everything was moving so fast. He understood Brooke wanted to be alone, it _was_ a lot to take in, but he needed to be involved. What if it _was_ his baby? Was she gonna keep it? Could they handle it?_

-----------------------------

_Brooke drove for hours before she ended up at the River Court. She knew Lucas loved to go there to think, and thinking was what she had to do. _

_She sat in the middle of the court, and then laid down and looked up at the stars. She watched her life flash before her eyes in a sense. If she was pregnant and she chose to keep the baby, that was the end of her fashion career. The end before it even got underway. If it was Lucas's she knew he'd help out, but that would be the end of basketball for him. _

_And what about school? What were they both gonna do, drop out? That was ridiculous. She turned her phone on._

_**6 New Messages. **__It flashed._

_She listened to the first one. _"Hey baby, it's me... Listen, you can't run forever. Please call me? We need to go to the doctor and see if it's def---" _she hit the erase button. Then she erased the next one, and the next one until the very last. _

_She got into the car and drove. She went back to her apartment and found it empty._

"Suprise suprise, Rachel's out." she murmured to herself.

_She grabbed pen and paper._

"Rach-- gone for awhile, out of state. I'll call. Tell Tutor Wife, Nate, Mouth & everyone else I love them. Especially Lucas. -B."

_She grabbed the smallest luggage she could find and threw in a few tops, pants, underwear, shoes, etc._

_She picked up a new piece of paper. _"Lucas-- don't call. I'll be back in a few days or so, after I think about everything. -Cheery"

_After taking one last look at the apartment, she walked out, slamming the door behind her._

------------------------------

_Mouth and Rachel arrived at Tree Hill's infamous bar. Rachel grabbed a pool stick for herself and passed one to mouth._

"Rack 'em up and I'll get us some drinks." she winked.

_She returned with a pitcher of beer for the night. She flashed Mouth her fake I.D._

"Just call me Judy." She smiled. Mouth was so innocent, he needed to have a little fun.

"Ready to get your butt whipped?" Mouth said preparing to break the perfect triangle.

"Oh, I believe it will be you who is getting whipped... and if you're lucky, in more than one way," she winked.

-------------------------------

_Brooke arrived an hour later in a hotel in Florida. She would see a doctor here, find out the results, cope without Lucas by her side, and then return to Tree Hill. She put her luggage down in her room. The room began to spin again, but not a nauseous spin. A stressful, worried spin. She laid down in her bed and let herself drift to sleep._

_She'd go to the nearest doctor in the morning._

_-------------------------------_

_Rachel and Mouth walked into the apartment. Rachel went to grab a water for each of them from the refridgerator._

"Hey Rach," Mouth said holding the two letters. "You might wanna read this."

Rachel quickly read both letters. "Shit, call Lucas. Now."

Mouth quickly dialed Lucas's number. "Brooke's gone. Out of state."

"What?" Lucas said confused.

"She left a note for you and Rachel saying she'd be back soon, and not to call her."

"Holy..." Lucas started. "Ok, I'm calling her. Call me if you hear from her."

"Will do, good luck." Mouth hung up.

-----------------------------------

"Fuck!" Lucas screamed. _Another call going straight to voicemail. He had been trying to get through to her phone for a half hour. He was sitting at his computer desk. Where could she be? Where could she possibly have gone? California? No, too far. Plus her parents are there. He slammed his fist on the desk._

"What is going on Lucas?" Karen came in asking.

"Mom, please don't freak out..." Lucas said standing.

"Okay, maybe I should sit..." Karen said as she lowered herself onto the bed.

"Alright... Brooke got sick so we took her to the doctor, as you know. The doctor called her a few hours ago telling her she may be pregnant... And now, she left. She went out of state to think about everything." Lucas felt the tears burning.

"Oh Lucas, do you have any idea where she went?" Karen said trying to remain calm. Had they not learned their lesson from the _first_ pregnancy scare?

"No idea... Mom, the baby, if there _is _a baby, it may not be mine."

"What?" Karen said, her jaw dropping.

"Over the summer, in California, Brooke had a thing with this guy Brett..."

"Lucas Eugene Scott! How could you two be so wreckless?! Have you learned nothing? Have I _taught_ you nothing!?" Karen felt the anger rising.

"Mom... I'm sorry." he said hugging her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ALRIGHTY! THERE IT IS! THE CLIFFHANGER BEFORE THE SEQUEL! GET PSYCHED! ENCOURAGE PEOPLE TO READ THIS STORY AND THEN THE SEQUEL! I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS. IT'S GONNA BE A DIFFERENT STYLE OF WRITING. AND I THINK I KNOW HOW I'M GONNA INCORPORATE DAN, BUT LET ME KNOW!!!**


End file.
